Can You Ever Forgive Me?
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Skye has found herself falling for none other than Agent Grant Ward. But can he ever learn to forgive her and trust her once more? Skye is determined to prove herself to him. Does Grant secretly harbor feelings for the hacker? It's something they'll both have to figure out!
1. A Fresh Start

**Hey everyone! I'm new to the site and new to the world of Fanfiction! This is my first Fanfic and I hope you like it! I love Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'm on the SkyeWard ship! :D This is just something I've been writing for them. Let me know what you all think. Don't be afraid to be honest as it'll help me right anything I do wrong and improve my writing skills. xD I've more where this came from. This will be a story with more than one chapter, how many I'm not too sure, but until I feel it's complete. My chapters may get longer or shorter in the future depending on what I'm writing and how creative my mind allows me to be at the time. I'll try to update as often as I can but I can get busy like a normal person and I've many more stories to share as well so it's more than likely I'll be working on a few at the same time. I'll stop rambling on now and let you all read! Enjoy! :D**

**SPOILER WARNING: There are spoilers contained within so if you haven't watched past episode 5 onwards then you've been warned. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It'd be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start  
**

Ever since Skye had betrayed her team to protect her now ex-boyfriend Miles tensions had at times been difficult between her and her fellow teammates. She'd made the rounds and apologised to everyone individually. Agent Coulson had reprimanded her and tagged her with the same bracelet he had Miles, which prevented her from hacking into anything without Agent Coulson immediately being alerted. She knew she deserved it, and she accepted it, but she still hated it. Luckily he'd forgiven her and had agreed to help her find out the truth about her birth parents once she'd explained to him the reasons behind her betrayal. When it came to Agent May she wasn't entirely sure if she'd forgiven her or not. May's facial expressions were pretty much always the same, so Skye had no idea what she'd been thinking when she'd apologised to her, or if she'd even accepted it. FitzSimmons had been understanding of why she did what she did. They always strived to see the best in those around them and were happy to forgive her once she fully explained why she'd done what she'd done. Once again they had become her closest friends on the team.

And then there was Ward. He'd been the hardest one of all to apologise too. Every time she had tried to talk to him he'd cut her off saying he was busy, walk away without even looking at her or make up some excuse to leave. He refused to hear her out and Skye couldn't blame him. He had trusted her, stood up for her and believed in her. And now all of that was gone. Skye knew it was her fault and she truly felt awful for betraying the team, but more so for betraying Grant. She was determined more than ever to regain his trust back. It wasn't until it was too late that she had realised her true feelings for him. That she'd been falling for him ever so slowly. Since the first day they had met she'd felt the instant chemistry between them. There was no denying that he was unbelievably hot. Skye had been attracted to him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Once she joined the team and he became her S.O. she'd always be teasing him. Yet she would always hold back from getting too close to him because of Miles. He'd been her secret boyfriend, one that after awhile she wasn't sure she even wanted to be with again. But Skye had always been a faithful girl, so she'd ultimately kept herself from becoming too attached to Grant. Then when she'd seen Miles again all the old feelings and memories had come flooding back and she'd allowed herself to become lost in the past once more. And by doing so she knew she'd hurt Grant with her actions. She was now finally free of Miles and The Rising Tide and wanted nothing more than to forget everything to do with both of them. She had fully dedicated herself to S.H.I.E.L.D. and her team now. She just had to prove that to Grant. If only his stubborn ass would listen to her! She wanted nothing more than to be able to prove herself to him, to have him restore his faith and trust in her once more, to be able to rely and depend on her when needed. She couldn't help but wonder if there could ever be something between them. She was determined to find out, once and for all.

Just as Skye had finally built up the courage to attempt to smooth things over with Grant again the team had been hit with a disaster. Simmons had become infected with a Chitauri Virus. They had nearly lost their teammate and friend. Everyone had been on edge while Fitz and Simmons desperately searched for a cure in time. Throughout the ordeal Grant had still been a little on the cold side towards Skye. She'd even overheard Agent Coulson comment he was being hard on her. Grant's only response was that she'd have to work hard to regain his trust back. She'd been trying her best but to no avail. While they waited to see if Simmons would produce a cure for the virus she'd saw a small glimmer of hope in righting things with Grant. They'd talked about their fears and how they both felt helpless not being able to do anything to help their friend when she needed them the most. It was a small start, but at least it was a start nonetheless. Luckily for them Jemma and Leo had found a cure, there'd been a whole dramatic rescue from Ward's end, and their friend had been saved. Skye had been relieved. If there was one person on the Bus she couldn't lose it was Jemma. She'd by far become her best friend, next to Leo. Now all was well once more Skye could focus on Grant and finally getting him to hear her out, even if he didn't want too...

* * *

The next day Skye had awoken early to her alarm going off letting her know it was time to get up for the day's training session with Ward. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed instead of giving herself five more minutes like she always did, which more often than not, turned into a lot longer than that and always had her doing push ups for being late to training. During the night her courage and determination in getting everything off her chest and settling the tension between her and Grant had been building overnight. She wanted to talk to him before training started. Leaving her bunk she quickly and quietly made her way to his bunk, not wanting to wake the others up, as it was barely past 6 AM. Ward was always adamant they started the day early and refused to let Skye sleep in till past noon, which was what she'd been used to when it was just her and her van. As she arrived outside the door to his bunk she reached her hand out and grasped the door handle in her hand, pausing slightly to take in a deep breath, fully anticipating him to either attempt to throw her out of his room or curse at her loudly.

After coming this far and deciding it was now or never she called out loud enough for only him to hear "Ward! I'm coming in. So if you're not dressed then unlucky for you!" and with that she pushed the door open and slid into his bunk, shutting the door closed behind her.

Ward had just managed to quickly pull up his jeans, leaving himself now only shirtless, as she entered his room. While zipping up his flies he stared her with an angry expression while saying "SKYE! What the hell?! You could've waited until I'd said it was clear to come in!"

Crossing his arms over his bare chest he continued, "Alright, what do you want? And make it fast. We've got training to get too."

Skye just stood there, her eyes cast downwards towards his toned, muscular chest. For a moment she'd forgotten why she was even there in the first place, her mind completely wandering as all she could now think about was how she really wanted to run her hands over his biceps.

"Uhh... I uh... I came here to talk to you. About possibly forgiving me. You just have to let me explain everything. Everyone else has! Like it or not I'm not letting you leave this room until you've heard me out and that's final!" she said, turning behind her to lock the door to his bunk, before then promptly spinning around and placing the key to the lock down her bra, making sure Grant saw exactly where she placed it, knowing fine well he was stuck with her unless he dived down her bra for the key... which left Skye thinking only two things 'If only...'

* * *

**I've slightly edited this chapter after reading over some reviews about how to improve and make it better and a little more readable when it comes to the dialogue between Ward and Skye. I appreciate all feedback, advice and help and hope it keeps coming so I can continue to improve for fellow chapters :) Thanks to everyone so far and I hope I followed all advice correctly! XD**


	2. Regaining Trust

**I want to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed my first FanFic! It means so much to me to know that people actually liked it and I hope to be able to keep up the good work for ya'll! So, at that here's Chapter 2! I took on board advice I was given from my first chapter so I hope I did it correctly o.o Hope this chapter isn't too long, but then it's up to me how long I make my chapters, right? ;) Also, for now I'm trying my best to keep Ward and Skye as IC as possible but I will admit I do have plans to take them a little OOC down the line, as that's what's being creative is all about! xD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Regaining Trust**

Grant had been getting dressed when Skye suddenly burst into his bunk, barely giving him anytime to shout out and stop her, which now left him standing in front of her wearing only his jeans while he folded his arms across his bare chest, giving her one of his famous 'hate faces' as she called them. He knew it was a typical thing for Skye to do as she often did things without thinking. But this intrusion he didn't appreciate. So far he'd successfully managed to avoid her since the whole incident went down with Miles, only spending time with her during their training sessions.

He honestly admitted to himself he was finding it hard to allow himself to trust Skye again like he had before. Trusting people never got him anywhere good in his life and that's why he preferred to remain so closed off from everyone and not get too close or attached to people. He'd allowed his walls to come down slightly around Skye and had ended up caring about her, first as a friend, but then... then he wasn't so sure. The only thing he was sure of was that finding out she'd been with Miles had stung more than he cared to let on, even to himself.

He watched her carefully as she locked them both in his room and then ever so smugly placed the key to his door down her bra. "Really, Skye? Really?" he exclaimed, his annoyance clearly evident.

"I figured this was the only way to get you to talk to me. You can't avoid me forever, Ward. I'm not asking for much. Just that you at least hear me out. Then if you still don't want to trust me and hey maybe even yell at me, whatever, then fine. But at least I'll have said what I've been trying too for awhile now" Skye responded, trying to maintain a calm and collected composure.

"Before you start I've just got to say that if you think I won't wrestle you for that key then you're clearly mistaken." Ward raised his right eyebrow at her challengingly.

Skye smirked. "Oh Agent Ward! If you think I'm afraid of a little bit of wrestling then you're the one who's mistaken. Bring it, Ward!"

Grant merely furrowed his eyebrows at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or pretending to be serious, like he was. He wasn't just going to suddenly dive down her bra and fumble around for that damn key! He had limits after all and considered himself to be a gentleman. But still... Skye didn't know that. "Careful Skye, you're playing with fire... and you don't want to get burned..."

Meeting his gaze Skye wasn't sure what to make of his last comment. He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face, kind of like Agent May does with everyone. His expression was unreadable and she had no idea what to make of it. Taking a breath she simply replied "All talk, no action. Just like a robot!"

Grant internally groaned at the mention of her nickname for him. Deep down it annoyed the hell out of him how she always referred to him as a robot. He decided to try a different tactic.

"You've about five minutes to explain what you came here for. And for each of those five minutes that's 50 push ups you'll be doing when we finally make it down to the gym. Unless of course you'd just rather surrender the key now and I promise no push ups" he bargained with her.

Skye knew he was attempting to bargain with her, but to her it was totally more like blackmail. He knew she hated push ups with a passion. And seriously?! He wanted her to do 250 push ups?! Skye highly doubted she'd make it to 50 before passing out. Sighing and taking a deep breath she decided enough was enough. If Ward was going to wrestle the key from her he'd have done it by now as he wasn't the type of guy that beat around the bush.

"Listen, just hear me out, alright? I know I betrayed the team by contacting Miles when we were on a mission. I know it prevented us from saving Scorch. And I know that you hate me. I want you to forgive me, but deep down I know I don't deserve it. You trusted me, believed in me, stood up for me to Coulson. And I went and ruined all of that without thinking about anyone but myself at the time. Me and Miles we had a past. One that I felt like I couldn't turn my back on. He'd been there for me when I'd needed him so I felt like I owed him. But I swear to you I never knew he was selling information for money! If I had I would never have agreed to help him with anything! I'm responsible for everything that happened. And contrary to what I know you've probably been thinking is, that no, I didn't join S.H.I.E.L.D. to secretly spy and spill all they're big, bad secrets. I joined for a different reason. A personal reason. And I guess I said what I needed to say now."

Grant stood there and listened to her speak. At the mere mention of Miles' name he wanted to slam his fist into the wall of his bunk. The whole situation made him angry. Some might say he was jealous, but he wasn't prepared to admit that to himself just yet. So he kept silent, remained still, and just listened to Skye speak. When she'd finally finished he noticed her exhale in deeply and brace herself for his reaction, no doubt expecting him to fly off the handle and yell at her.

"Skye... I don't hate you. I'm angry at you, yes, but hate you? No. I don't hate you." He was being sincere. He couldn't hate Skye. He hated what she'd _done_, but it didn't mean he hated _her_. "You should never have betrayed your team. No matter who it was for. We all trusted you. And you nearly ruined that beyond repair. But Coulson decided to give you a second chance for reasons I don't know as that's between you and him. And as for Miles... just quit mentioning him already! I mean after all he's now your _ex-boyfriend_, right?" Grant asked, somewhat cautiously.

Skye was a little taken aback by his response. She had completely anticpated him to yell at her. But instead he'd been calm, though he had kept a stoic expression the whole time. She was relieved he didn't hate her. She couldn't bare it if he did. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief that this had gone better than she expected, just obviously a lot later than she'd have liked. The part that confused Skye the most and made her scrunch up her nose at him was how he'd emphasized on the word ex-boyfriend when referring to Miles, practically gritting his teeth and appearing to sound...jealous? There was no way she was detecting jealousy. Was she?

"I'm glad you don't hate me. But I could never blame you if you did. I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to regain your trust. And yeah, he can now officially be referred to as my ex. You don't have to worry about that. And just in case it's your next question then you should know I'm done with The Rising Tide as well. I've made my choice. I choose S.H.I.E.L.D. I choose the team. I'm with you guys no matter what."

Grant appreciated her honesty and determination to prove herself capable of being trusted again. He knew she was being truthful. But he still wasn't about to let his guard down again so easily. The issues between the two of them weren't going to be sorted out in just one day and one conversation. It was going to take time and hard work. But they'd get there in the end. He was relieved to hear she was done with not only Miles but The Rising Tide as well. He just hoped nothing from her past ever pulled her back there again. He wouldn't admit it to her but he liked her being a part of the team. Even if she did annoy him most of the time.

"Apology accepted regarding all. We're not back on perfect terms, but we'll get there. Because just remember I don't hate you. But I can remain mad for awhile. Don't take it so personally all the time, okay? Now, can I finally have the key back? We're late for training" he said, extending his hand out towards Skye for the key.

Skye smiled happily, happy that they'd finally had this long overdue chat. And then she rememberd something else. "Hang on. Aren't you curious to know what the personal reason I wanted to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. was for?" she asked him.

"That's between you and Agent Coulson" he stated simply.

"I know but I'm offerring to tell you. And as my S.O. I really think you should know. Besides, everyone else knows. Agent Coulson told Agent May and I told FitzSimmons."

Grant thought about it for a few seconds. He was curious. And she did have a point that as her S.O. it might be a good idea for him to know what his Rookie's hidden agenda really was. Plus, he didn't want to be the only one left out of the loop. "Alright, sure. But not now. Next time. The key, Skye. It's time for training."

She nodded, understanding that for now he'd had enough of talking about it all. "Do I still have to do all those push ups?"

"We've been talking for longer than five minutes. You technically owe me a lot more now, Rookie" he chuckled.

Skye smiled at him calling her Rookie again. She'd missed that. "Well, personally, I'd prefer you to wrestle me for the key. Could be more... _fun_" she replied with a cheeky wink.

Grant rolled his eyes. _Typical Skye_, he thought to himself. She was back to her old, teasing self. But now wasn't the time. "No wrestling. No push ups. Now, the key, if you don't mind."

"Fine, Mr. Fun Machine!", she said, reluctantly taking the key from her bra and handing it to him. She watched him as he walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it, only to see Simmons walk past and come to a halt to stare at them both. Skye smiled at her smugly before promptly saying "You're right, Agent Ward, you're biceps really ARE as firm as you say they are!" and with that she quickly and deliberately smoothed her right hand over one of his biceps and down his chest before he could stop her, as she then practically bolted from the room and headed down to the gym, giggling the whole way.

It was at that moment that Grant suddenly remembered he'd forgotten to put on a t-shirt this whole time. Grabbing one quickly and putting it on he turned to address Simmons to the real reason Skye had been in his bunk and why he'd been shirtless, only to find she'd already ran off in the direction of the science lab yelling for Fitz a little too excitedly. _Great, _he thought. _Now she's going to tell Fitz that Skye was in my bunk feeling me up. _Sighing, he left his bunk and set off to join Skye in the gym.


	3. Slowly Forgiving

**I'm so happy people are enjoying this story! I'll keep trying my best to do a good job as you guys inspire me :) So, at that, who's ready for Chapter 3? :D I couldn't help but include some FitzSimmons in this chapter as I think their adorable and I love them! I just sometimes find it hard tapping into their characters as when it comes to the science-y aspect of them I get lost and I'm just like Ward with the whole "SPEAK ENGLISH!" towards them lol Anyway, still had to include them a little in this chapter so I hope I did a good job! Have fun reading, ya'll! XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Slowly Forgiving**

"And then she glided her hand over Ward's biceps and down his chest!" squealed Jemma, as she finished telling Leo what she'd saw between Skye and Ward as she'd passed Ward's bunk.

"WHAT?! WAIT! Why would Skye, for want of a better saying, be feeling Ward up in his bunk?!" replied Leo, not understanding at all.

"Oh Fitz! Can't you see?! They obviously spent the night together! I mean the door was locked! I distinctively heard the key turn in the lock as I passed his bunk. THEN I actually saw the key in his HAND!"

"Nice one, Jems!" he beamed.

"Thanks!" she continued. "And he was only wearing his jeans, so he'd obviously just got out of bed. But Skye was completely dressed. Because no doubt she'd gotten dressed first and was just about to sneak out so they weren't seen together!"

"But if they didn't want to be seen together then why would Skye have done and said what she did when you walked past?" he asked. "If anything wouldn't she have made up an excuse to make it appear innocent?"

"Oh who cares Fitz! The main thing here is that SKYE WAS FEELING WARD UP IN HIS BUNK!" she practically bellowed, no doubt loud enough for the entire Bus to hear her.

Leo swore he went momentarily deaf. She was standing right next to him after all.

* * *

Skye was hovering at the bottom of the spiral staircase, eavesdropping on the conversation FitzSimmons were having in the lab. Skye just knew that Simmons would immediately run to Fitz and tell him what she saw between her and Ward. _This is just priceless_, she thought. _So priceless_. She was interrupted from her smug thoughts when Simmons all but screeched out what she saw. _Oh shit! I hope no one else heard that!_

"Now look what you've started" came a voice from the top of the spiral staircase.

_Crap!_

"You better go in there and tell them the truth" Ward said, as he came down the stairs to stand in front of Skye, his arms folded across his chest.

Skye rolled her eyes at him. _Classic Ward_, she thought to herself. _Crossing his arms across his chest so you know he's pissed at you_. "Why? Does the thought of us being together in that way and others knowing about it completely turn your stomach?" Skye couldn't contain the words that suddenly came flying out of her mouth.

_What the hell is wrong with me today?!_

Grant blinked, confused. He had no idea where Skye was going with that. Did she think about them being together often? And she thought that he was...what...repulsed at the idea? Why would she think that? The thought of him being with Skye didn't turn his stomach at all. In fact it... he gave himself a mental shake. _No. NO. Shake off these thoughts, Ward. This is a dangerous path to go down._

"Skye, I don't think that" he finally replied to her. "So don't think that I do. Any man who could even remotely think that about being with you would be an idiot."

_Why did he just say that?!_

Skye arched a brow. Did Grant Ward kind of just compliment her? And wait a minute! Did that mean he thought about her too? Skye's mind was racing now. "Uh, thanks, Ward, I think." She had no idea what else to say, so she just looked nervously at the ground.

"Look, I just meant that you should explain the truth to FitzSimmons before it completely spirals out of control and goes further than the four of us" he explained. "Personal relationships within the workplace are frowned upon."

That last part was a lie. They were actually allowed these days as he knew many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were dating, some even married. As long as they always made sure never to let their peronsal relationship emotionallly compromise them they they were allowed to date fellow colleagues.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I think that ship's already sailed" Skye said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "FitzSimmons will believe whatever they want to believe. You know how hyper and excited they can get over the smallest of things."

"Yeah, well, who's fault is that this time, huh?" he scowled. "Just forget it. On the mats. Now. Training is officially starting for the day" he said, as he headed over to the mats. "And if I hear one more sarcastic remark from you then I'll have you do 1,000 push ups!"

Skye snickered. Even she knew he wasn't being serious about doing that many push ups. "Sir, yes, Sir!" she quipped, saluting him.

That alone earned her 100 push ups. _I really have to learn to keep my big mouth shut._

* * *

Once training was done for the day Skye and Ward went and sat in the lounge area of the Bus so Skye could explain to him all about the REDACTED file S.H.I.E.L.D. had on her. About how that was the real reason she had betrayed them with Miles. She was finally glad to be able to fully explain to him and that he was finally prepared to listen and hear her out, as it was a huge relief off her chest.

"So you have no idea who your birth parents really are? At all?" he asked her. "Who the hell could they possibly be for S.H.I.E.L.D. to redact all the information on them?"

"Nope I don't. And exactly. That's why I joined the team. To find all of that out" she replied.

"You do realize that you could have just told us all that from the beginning? We would have been understanding" he said, giving her a small reassuring nod.

"Yeah, I know. But, like, I didn't know that when I first met you guys. I mean you guys kidnapped me from my van! So I didn't know if I could trust you, just like you didn't know if you could trust me" she glanced away from him as she continued. "So I kept my options open. I stayed with The Rising Tide and then met up with Miles..."

Grant tensed at the mention of his name. "Let's not talk about him. Please." He was clenching his fists at his sides into tight balls. "Alright, I get it. I understand now. But still, you could've trusted us a little better, Skye."

She nodded. "I know that now. And I'm not going to forget it. I swear."

"Good. See that you don't. Because if you ever betray us again, big or small, I'll be completely done with you." His expression was serious. One more wrong foot out of line and he'd cut Skye out of his life forever.

Skye took a deep breath. That look frightened her. Not in a she was scared of him way, but more of a she was scared of hurting him again and losing him way. Something that she never wanted to happen. "I know. I promise this time you can trust me. I won't let you down again, Grant."

"I believe you. Which is hard for me too admit after everything. So don't make me look like a fool for doing so." He really did believe her. Though he didn't completely trust her again. That was still going to take more time. Believing her words was one thing, but trusting her was another.

"You got it" was all she replied, surprisingly at a loss for words.

An awkward silence between them quickly followed.

"Why does the mention of Miles bother you so much? Or Miles in general?" Skye suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them. "It's just, like, I dunno, you seem to really hate him for more than the whole betrayal reason."

Grant stared at her, not knowing how to respond right away. He clenched his fists into balls again, hoping she didn't notice. He wished he was back in the gym so he could attack the punching bag, pretending it was Miles. "Because he was a grade A douchebag who didn't deserve someone as amazing as you." The words came flying out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Skye was stunned into silence. Did Grant seriously just call her amazing?! Wow, where'd that come from? "Umm...okay. You, ah, you think I'm amazing?"

He gulped. "In a...in a...in...a..." Grant was completely stuck for words. He had no idea how to get out of this. _How the hell did Skye of all people render him speechless?!_

"A what?" she asked him, expectantly.

"I'm going to head back down to the gym. I'll see you later." Rising to his feet he got up and started heading in the direction of the gym (or cargo bay as it really was) knowing fine well he was currently taking the coward's way out. He didn't trust himself to say anything else. Skye was having an effect on him at the moment that he wasn't used too. She was yet again managing to break down his walls and get closer to him. But he didn't want that just yet. He believed her and wanted to trust her again, but he also wanted to keep her at a distance for now too. Quickly glancing back at her he smiled slightly, before then disappearing out of sight.

Skye just sat there, dumbfounded. "Umm...okay then" she said to herself. _What the hell was that all about?! _She had no idea. Ward was definitely acting odd. Could he be jealous? No, he couldn't be jealous. He was obviously just still super peeved with her. Yeah, that had to be it. He did say earlier he could remain mad for awhile. Still...Skye was confused as all hell right now. Just..._WHAT?!_

* * *

**evershort & Never be royal 12 - Hello there! :D I want to personally thank the both of you for the reviews you've been giving me and the advice as it's really been helping me a bunch so thanks for that :) I'll keep it up to the best of my ability. xD  
**


	4. Matchmaking FitzSimmons

**I couldn't help myself and just had to include FitzSimmons again because they are super adorable and I utterly adore them! So, I just had to write this for the next chapter! Also, I swear I exploded my own SkyeWard feels writing this lol Enjoy, ya'll! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Matchmaking FitzSimmons**

"Come on Skye tell us the truth!" encouraged an overly excited Jemma.

"Aye, Skye, spill already!" said an equally excited Leo.

"There's nothing to tell! Really guys! You're both making a mountain out of a molehill!" laughed Skye at her friends.

"Oh please! We're not dumb! Or as blind as you think we are! Ever since I saw you come out of Ward's bunk a week ago, a half naked Ward who you were very touchy feely with might I add, I can't help but have noticed the two of you getting along better. And actually appearing to enjoy spending time together!" said Jemma.

"Plus, you've been on time to training all week!" exclaimed Leo. "Me and Jems have noticed. We're generally always in the lab early in the morning because we like to get a head start on things. And we've noticed you show up pretty much on the dot the whole week. Ward has actually been kind of happy if that's possible."

That was true, Skye thought to herself. Ward was a lot happier this week. Definitely a lot happier with her too. She put it down to the fact she'd been taking her training with him seriously lately. She was listening more, trying to be less sarcastic and more serious, avoiding doing anything that would aggravate him into making her do push ups and all in all just doing her best to prove to him that she was capable of listening, following orders and abiding by the rules. She was proving to him that he could trust her, depend on her and rely on her. Or at least that's what she hoped she was proving to him.

"He's happy because I'm finally listening to him and doing as I'm told. That I'm trying to prove myself to him. Nothing else I swear!" she finally replied.

"Hmpf! Like I believe that for a second! And even if I did you can't deny that everytime you look at him you wish there was more going on between the two of you! I've seen how you look at him, Skye" said Jemma, smiling.

"So have I. We'd have to be blind to not!" nodded Leo.

"Alright, alright! I like him, okay? I like Ward. A lot. Like, a lot, A LOT. But it's not going to happen. He's my S.O. and it's frowned upon. Plus, I really don't think he thinks of me like that. I know I annoy him most of the time" she shrugged.

"If you think he doesn't think of you like that then your blind Skye. I've seen him stop and stare at you the same way you do him when he thinks your not looking" said Jemma.

"Really?" asked Skye, smiling.

"I've a keen eye for the obvious, so yes, really. You guys really need to do something about this already. One of you needs to make a move before I'm another year older!" smiled Jemma, encouragingly patting Skye on the shoulder as she walked past her and out of the lab.

"I agree with Jemma. But I think it's going to have to be you. Ward's being far too slow about it all. Just take him by surprise one day, Skye!" Leo winked at her as he followed Jemma out of the lab.

Skye just remained in the lab, completely at a loss for words at the conversation that had taken place. She couldn't help but smile to herself though at what Jemma had said. She only wished it was true that Grant could like her too.

* * *

As Jemma and Leo descended the spiral staircase together they came across Grant hovering at the top. Leo winked at him as he walked past and disappeared. Jemma stopped to quickly speak. "I'm afraid you had a wasted journey here, Ward. The Night Night gun is still an ounce off. We'll fix it later for you." And then she skipped off to catch up to Leo. Grant vaguely heard her say to Leo "Perfect timing and as punctual as ever! Do you think he heard the whole conversation?!"

And the answer to that question, was yes, he had heard everything. The lab doors had been open and their conversation with Skye had travelled all the way up to were he'd been hiding out of sight, quietly. He'd stopped and listened after hearing his name, not wanting to disturb them yet know what they'd been saying about him. Ward couldn't help but now smile at two things. One was that he'd suspected this was a ruse about him coming to test out the Night Night gun had been a set up by FitzSimmons who'd no doubt deliberately wanted him to hear their conversation with Skye. And the other one was that Skye liked him. As more than her S.O. As more than a friend. And the thought that Skye liked him was now making Grant smile like a lovestruck teenager!

* * *

Later that day Grant found himself alone in the lounge area cornered by FitzSimmons.

"Just admit it already, Ward! You've got a thing for Skye!" coaxed Leo.

"It's blatantly obvious, Ward, to practically everyone but you and Skye!" chimed in Jemma.

Grant just sat there in the middle of the sofa, cocooned between Jemma and Leo who were not letting him leave without a fight. Everytime he tried to move and stand to leave they both grabbed his arms and pulled him right back down to sit again. _This is the most awkward situation I've ever been in with these two before, _he thought to himself. _Someone, anyone, save me. _He was secretly praying now that either Agent Coulson or Agent May might come through at any moment and distract FitzSimmons long enough for him to make a swift getaway. But they didn't. No one did. He was trapped.

"Guys I really do have work to do" he said again, rising to stand again, only to find himself immediately tugged back down again by the two of them. He sighed defeatedly. _God save me. _

"You aren't going anywhere until you admit you like Skye! Come on, Ward. We know you heard the conversation in the lab!" squealed Jemma.

"So that was a set up?! You didn't call me there to come and test out the Night Night gun at all did you?!" he asked them both. He knew his suspicions had been correct.

"Nope!" they both said in unison.

Grant merely rolled his eyes. "Why do you two even care so much about what me and Skye feel for each other?" he asked them.

"Because you're our friends – " started Leo.

"... and we want you both to be happy" finished Jemma.

"Me and Skye have a complicated relationship" Grant stated simply.

"Only because you make it complicated" sighed Jemma. "Look, can you honestly tell us that you don't have any romantic feelings for Skye whatsoever?"

Grant froze. He found himself thinking about his answer carefully. He thought back to earlier when he'd overheard Skye admit she liked him. The thought alone made him grin and then smile like an idiot.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You DO like her!" squealed Jemma loudly.

"That or he's secretly plotting how to kill us both for interrogating him for so long" said Leo, warily. He honestly had no idea how they'd managed to pull this off. Ward hadn't even been trying to put up a fight everytime they kept him from leaving.

"Oh Fitz! He was thinking about Skye! That was a smitten smile!" squealed Jemma yet again.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! God you two are persistent!" Grant yelled, jumping to his feet successfully this time without being pulled back down again, having startled Jemma and Leo when he'd yelled. "Fine, alright. Yes, I like Skye! I just need time to get over the whole Miles situation. So just leave it would you!" he said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. "If anything is ever going to happen between me and Skye it'll be when we're both good and ready and in our own time. No one else's. Now, drop the subject. _Or else..._" Grant somewhat growled out the 'or else' part, before turning and leaving for his bunk. Sure, he liked Skye. But he just needed a little more time to trust her fully again. Trusting her not to betray him again was one thing, but trusting her with his heart was another...

Jemma and Leo could only smile at one another as they rose from the sofa and headed in the direction of their lab, only to bump into Skye on their way who'd been hiding and listening out of sight.

"Told you so!" grinned Leo, as he walked past her.

"You really need to have more faith in our skills as well as us, Skye" smiled Jemma, running off to catch up with Leo.

Skye just stood there as still as a statue. She'd heard the whole conversation between FitzSimmons and Ward. FitzSimmons had asked her to meet them, hide, wait and just listen. Which she'd done. And she couldn't believe what she'd heard. Grant really did like her! He really did think about her! He really had been jealous about Miles! Skye suddenly found herself beaming. Ward liked her! She knew she probably looked like a blushing schoolgirl right now but she didn't care. She practically skipped off her to bunk.

* * *

Back in the lab Jemma and Leo were exceptionally proud of themselves, high fiving each other.

"That worked out brilliantly I think!" smiled Jemma happily.

"Of course it did! Bloody marvellous!" smiled Leo, also happily.

"I think it's safe to say our work here is now done..." Jemma trailed off, smiling at Leo.

"...and the rest is now up to them" Leo finished, smiling back at Jemma.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of each other, Grant and Skye were both lying in their bunks thinking about each other, and what they'd both overheard that day. _They liked each other. _And they were both currently smiling at that thought like a right pair of fools...


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Sooo happy everyone is still enjoying this as I'm really enjoying writing it for you guys! :D I've so many ideas for this story, good and bad (don't hate me for the bad :P) and I can't wait to write them up and share with ya'll! xD The chapter after this will be the final chapter where I'll be following the episodes themselves, so 6 will include mentions from The Well, but after that I'm going in my own direction, even though obviously I already am and stuff, but you know what I mean. Also if Ward appears OOC at times it's intentional especially around Skye, le deal. xD Enjoy my lovelies! :D  
**

**SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains brief spoilers/mentions from the episode "The Hub" from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings**

Over the next few days Skye and Grant found themselves spending more and more time with each other. Neither mentioned to the other having overheard each other's conversation to FitzSimmons where they had both revealed they secretly liked each other as more than friends.

Skye's reason for holding back was because she was wanting Grant to make the first move. She was a little old fashioned like that.

Grant's reason for holding back was because he wanted to be completely sure of his feelings for Skye before he acted on them. He knew better than anyone that a romantic relationship could emotionally compromise him as an agent. If he got involved with Skye on a more personal level then everything would change. He needed to be sure he was ready for all the changes it would bring him. Then he had to take into account of what would happen if something went wrong and they broke up. Would they be able to still work together? Would a breakup effect not only them but the rest of the team as well? He found himself thinking all of this constantly, which only made him realise more and more that he was definitely interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Skye. Yet still he held back...

So instead he simply hung out with her as her S.O., continuing to train her daily, and then afterwards they'd bond as friends. They played board games and watched movies together. Skye opened up to Grant more about her time at St. Agnes' Orphanage and Grant always listened. Grant tried getting her to read books, something Skye despised as she got bored easily, which Grant put down to her having a short attention span. But he persisted nonetheless. Grant had slowly learned to let Skye back into his life and was slowly starting to trust her again. Something he hoped he wouldn't later regret. He rarely gave second chances, yet he was giving Skye one. And there would be no third...

The rest of the team had all noticed Grant and Skye becoming closer. FitzSimmons had been ecstatic of course, pleased their matchmaking skills seemed to be paying off. Agent Coulson watched them both carefully. He wasn't sure a romantic relationship forming between the two of them was such a good idea, but he decided not to interfere as long as whatever did develop between them didn't effect their working relationship. Agent May had noticed their new closeness too, but if she cared, she never showed it. All in all the team were just happy that they'd managed to work things out and were starting to move past things. Everything on the Bus was now a lot more peaceful again.

* * *

A few days later Grant and Fitz had been called on to go on a two man mission in South Ossetia on a Level 8 Classified mission. The rest of the team had been ordered to stay behind, something Skye had not been particularly happy about. She hated being left in the dark and not knowing all of the information. She had a funny feeling all was not right with this mission. But most of all she was worried about Ward, that something might happen to him. Her feelings towards him had only increased over the past few days the more time she spent with him. She had found herself falling for him hard and fast and she didn't want to lose him.

"You'll be alright won't you?" she'd asked him while sitting on the end of his bed in his bunk, as he'd been getting ready for the mission.

"Worried about me are you, Rookie?" he'd asked her, touched that she'd actually cared enough to come and check on him before he'd left, making herself comfortable on his bed without asking first. A typical Skye thing, something he was now used too and actually didn't mind on that particular day.

"Of course I am" she'd replied. "You and Fitz of course. I want you both to come back alive."

"We will. I'll make sure of it. I'll keep Fitz safe."

"And who will keep you safe?"

"Me."

"What if something happens? Goes wrong?"

"Then we get out of it."

"But how?"

"I don't know, Skye. Because nothing has happened yet. And I can't say how I'm going to get out of a situation that hasn't yet happened."

"Right. I was just asking."

"I know. And I appreciate the concern. But we'll be fine. We'll come back."

"Promise me?" Skye had moved off his bed to stand beside him, reaching out her hand to touch his arm gently. "Promise me you'll come back to me?"

Grant had stopped what he was doing to look at her. He could feel her hand gently squeezing his arm. He could see the worry radiating through her eyes. She was worried for him. And her words to him just then wanting him to come back to _her, _not the team, but _her, _made him smile. She was scared she was going to lose him and he had to admit that tugged at his heart just a little. But just a little bit.

"I promise you, Skye. I promise you I'll be back." He wasn't sure why he did what he did next. It just happened. It was a spur of the moment type of reaction. But one that felt right at the time. So he reached out and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She immediately wrapped her own arms around him, making him smile. He couldn't help but tilt his head down and lightly place a quick kiss on her forehead. As soon as he did he felt her smile against his chest. "Alright, I have to finish getting ready. And you, Rookie, are a distraction. Time to go. Go and say goodbye to Fitz."

"Fine" she'd grumbled out, reluctant to leave his arms. "You know you secretly love it when I distract you." Skye smirked as she'd then started heading towards Fitz's room but not before calling back to him "Oh and if you go and die and break that promise then I'll kill you, Ward."

He'd merely chuckled and shook his head. _Oh Skye, you make me laugh. _

* * *

Agent Coulson had told her to 'trust the system', which was something Skye had found hard to do, not being able to quench the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't quite right with the mission Ward and Fitz were on. So she'd teamed up with Simmons to find out the details to the mission. And she'd found out they had no extraction plan.

_Ward and Fitz had been sent on that mission to die..._

It didn't take Skye very long after that to team up with Simmons and Agent May to form a plan to retrieve and rescue their boys. With Agent Coulson joining them at the last minute they'd successfully found the boys and had been the extraction plan they should have had in the first place. Their boys were safe once more. _Her boy was safe once more..._

She'd teased him afterwards about how she'd been worried she might have to find a new S.O. He'd teased her right back about being sorry to disappoint her. But deep down they were both secretly happy to have each other back.

* * *

After talking with Agent Coulson a little while later about what had happened and what had gone wrong, Grant had found out from him that if it hadn't of been for Skye hacking into The Hub's mainframe via the Level 8 Classified server that they'd never have made it out alive. Skye had risked being caught to find him. Because she knew something wasn't right. Because she'd been scared of losing him. She'd been there for him when he'd needed her. She'd proved to him that he could trust her, depend on her, rely on her. _He had to thank her..._

* * *

Hearing a knock on her bunk door Skye jumped out of her bed and headed over to open it where she came face to face with Ward.

"What brings you to my bunk so late at night, robot?" she asked him in her teasing voice. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

He smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Um, sure" she replied, stepping back so he could enter her bunk. "What's on your mind?" She sat down on her bed, patting the empty space beside her for him to sit.

"I wanted to thank you" he said as he sat down beside her.

"Thank me? For what? What'd I'd do?"

"You brought in The Cavalry."

Skye understood then what he meant. Coulson had obviously told him she'd hacked into the mission files at The Hub. "Ah, that. Yeah, well, I had to make sure you and Fitz were okay and that you didn't break your promise to me. And you're welcome."

"I never make promises I know I can't keep." Reaching out he took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. "And I'd never break a promise to you."

Skye's breath caught the moment he entwined his fingers with hers. _Grant was holding her hand! _"Good to know. And likewise on my own promise. The trust one I made to you. I'll still keep it and I'll prove to you that you can trust me again someday."

"You already did, Skye. What you did today for me and Fitz no doubt saved us both. We had no extraction plan. No way out. We were surrounded. There was nothing I could do. And then out of nowhere the Bus shows up thanks to you. Thanks to your 'can't take no for an answer and refused to be left out in the dark' attitude" he chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I don't think I've ever been more happy about you disobeying orders and breaking rules before today."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. No questions asked" Skye smiled at him, seeing him smile back, her heart fluttering in her chest. "You can count on me, Grant."

"I know I can, Skye." With only one thought left in his mind Grant decided it was now or never. Without even needing to truly think about it he leaned over and kissed her.

He kissed her hard. He kissed her passionately. He kissed her full of longing, of lust and of pure desire. He'd crossed that fine line, bolted over that barrier and had broken his biggest rule of never falling for a member of his team. And when it came to Skye he'd fallen for her badly. And with every kiss they shared he fell even deeper. _There was no going back for him now..._

Skye never expected Grant to kiss her. She'd desperately wanted him too, but she'd never expected that he actually would. It had only taken her a matter of seconds to get over her intial shock before she kissed him back. She kissed him just as hard. She kissed him just as passionately. She kissed him with just as much longing, lust and pure desire as he was kissing her. If Skye hadn't already been irrevocably in love with him before then she sure as hell was now! _There was no going back for her now..._

That night Grant and Skye spent the night together in Skye's bunk. They made out passionately for what felt like hours on Skye's bed, neither one wanting nor being physically able to tear away from the other for too long. But a hot and heavy make out session was all they shared as Grant had insisted taking things slowly. He didn't want to rush things. The last thing he wanted was for the night to turn into a one time thing between them or something they'd later regret moving too quickly on. He couldn't do that to Skye. He couldn't do that to himself. He knew Skye appreciated how much he respected her, even if she did a few times try her best to convince him otherwise on going further. He had resisted with all the will power he could muster, cursing himself for deciding to be such a gentleman when he was with a woman as beautiful and irresistible as Skye. But he knew that for the time being it was the right thing to do. He didn't want them rushing into everything only to later mess it up and ruin it all as he secretly feared that might happen. He felt as if there was almost something lurking around the corner waiting to cause them heartbreak in what was only just beginning...

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep with Skye cuddled tightly into him, his arms around her protectively.

_Nothing is going to spoil this, nothing, nothing at all... _were his final thoughts before sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**Hmm...whatever could be lurking around the corner with heartbreak in mind I wonder... :O ~bolts before I'm attacked with pitchforks!~ o.o **


	6. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**This took some writing so I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting! I just don't like causing my characters pain lol But hey nothing's ever plain sailing :P Anyway, here's a new chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

**SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers from the episode "The Well" from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

Three weeks after Grant and Leo's mission to South Ossetia things had settled down on the Bus. All had been quiet and they'd found themselves with no missions and a peaceful few weeks of just hanging out and not doing much. Everything was quiet and no one complained, as all were happy to just sit back and relax for a change.

It had been three weeks since Grant had kissed Skye, finally admitting he had feelings for her. And in those three weeks his feelings for her had just grown stronger. He'd found himself falling in love with her. He'd yet to tell Skye, though, as he didn't want to say those three little words too prematurely. Instead he found himself unable to keep away from her, always finding excuses to be wherever she was or sneak off with her to the privacy of their bunks. They hadn't told the rest of the team about their new relationship yet, instead both wanting to take things slowly and get used to being together before they revealed to the rest of the team that they were now a couple. If the others noticed a change in how they acted around each other then they never let on. Though there had been a few close calls where they'd nearly been caught in either compromising positions or sneaking into each other's bunks at night. Skye always seemed to be caught by Agent Coulson attempting to sneak into Grant's bunk where she'd then have to make up a different excuse as to why she was sneaking around the Bus most nights. Grant himself had been caught a few times sneaking out of Skye's bunk by Leo and Jemma, each time saying he was waking her up for training as she had a habit of constantly sleeping through her alarm. Thinking on it if anyone knew or suspected he and Skye were sneaking around with each other then it was definitely FitzSimmons. But they had never asked, thankfully respecting their privacy this time, and as far as Grant and Skye knew had never let on to Agent's Coulson or May.

Their relationship had turned physical a week after they'd first kissed and admitted their true feelings for each other. The first week of them sneaking in and out of each other's bunks had seen them do no more than engage in some very hot and heavy make out sessions. They'd agreed to take things slowly. But after a week of going slow that had come to a stop as they both finally gave in to their frustrations and desires and had made love for the first time in Grant's bunk. It had been one of the best night's of Skye's life. She would never have guessed that being with Grant in such an intimate way could be so amazing. But it was. He knew exactly how to please her and what turned her on. Skye in return had enjoyed learning what turned him on and pleased him, with Grant more than happy to teach her. In two short weeks it had become a nightly routine of theirs to sneak into each other's bunks and make love throughout the night with no one to disturb them. They would occassionally sneak off together during the daytime, locking themselves away in Skye's bunk, engaging in what Skye liked to refer to as 'after hours muscle training exercises' where she took great pleasure in showing Grant just how energetic she could really be. They'd have to be as quiet as they could during the day though, with the rest of the team all wide awake and walking around the Bus. But if any of them ever heard any of their 'training excercises' coming from Skye's bunk then they never let on or mentioned it to either of them.

All in all everything was going perfectly in Grant and Skye's blossoming relationship. That was until week four when everything suddenly started to go _so_ _very, very wrong..._

* * *

The team had been called in to clean up the mess left behind from Thor, the God of Thunder's, last visit to Earth, which had seen destruction left in it's wake. Agent Coulson's team had been the clean up crew. And in doing so they'd come across what they had come to call the Berserker Staff. A powerful staff that if touched made whoever had dared touch it become overcome with a rage so unpredictable and uncontrollable it had serious reprecussions for all. And unluckily for Grant he'd had the misfortune of being the one to accidentally touch it.

He'd immediately been overcome with the memories he'd tried so hard over the years to block out, shut down, bury deep within him and refuse to think about. The memories of his little brother screaming for him to help him from drowning at the bottom of a well while their older brother had stopped him, threatening to throw him down too if he did. They were his memories he'd tried so hard to repress. But now they were once again on the surface and he failed to control them, making him take his anger out on everyone, even Skye. He'd managed to hurt the one person on the team he cared about the most. The one person he never wanted to hurt.

Everything had, eventually, come to a head and the Berserker army had been taken out by himself and Agent May, who'd picked up the staff and felt her own rage to help him fight the final fight after he'd been too exhausted to continue alone. It was all finally over. And now all Grant could do was sit alone at the bar of the hotel the team were staying at overnight. He was sitting at the bar downing whiskey and drinking away his memories that still wouldn't die as well as the pain he'd caused his team and friends.

While drinking alone he couldn't help but think back to the first moment he'd gone off at Skye, the first time he'd hurt her with his anger. They'd been in the lab with FitzSimmons as Jemma had been checking his vitals. Skye had tried getting him to talk to her, open up to him, but he hadn't wanted to talk and had instead snapped at her without meaning too, unable to control his anger.

{_**flashback**_}

_Skye leaned against the table towards Grant, worry etched across her face at what was happening to him, what he was going through. She just wanted to be there for him and help him. "Your memory. Was it about your brother?"_

_"Drop it" Grant said, glaring at her, his anger rising._

_"Ward, if you need to get it out, I am here for you" she said, hating to see him hurting so much._

_His anger building and building by the second he couldn't contain the need to just snap at her anymore. "Right. To talk. Because that's what you do. Talk. And talk. And talk. Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?!"_

_He'd seen the look of shock on her face which had then instantly been replaced by a look of pure hurt in her eyes. He'd regretted his words as soon as he'd said them. But he had been too angry to try and take them back or to apologise, instead turning on FitzSimmons before storming out of the lab, leaving three very hurt people behind._

{_**end flashback**_}

Downing the last of his whiskey he got the bartender's attention with a click of his fingers as he tapped his glass, indicating he wanted a refill. The bartender obliged as Grant became consumed by his thoughts once more.

After his outburst in the lab Skye had ignored him. She'd stayed out of his way, locking herself in her bunk. He'd gone to see her at one point, hovering outside her bunk, unsure if he should go in as he'd been afraid he would snap at her again. He'd heard her crying quietly and his heart broke. He'd made her cry. No doubt made her hate him too. He'd walked away, not wanting to make anything worse, knowing that the mood he was still currently in and the rage he was still feeling that he wouldn't be much comfort to her. But later that night as he'd been lying on his bed in his bunk, she'd quietly sneaked into his bunk like she did most nights, if he hadn't already sneaked into hers. He hadn't expected her that night. But she'd come regardless and had slided into the bed next to him.

He closed his eyes at the memory, wishing it had a different outcome...

{_**flashback**_}

_"Hey there" she said, caressing his left cheek with her fingers as she laid beside him._

_"You shouldn't be here, Skye" he replied, pushing her hand away and once again seeing the hurt seep into her eyes for pushing her away._

_"I just wanted to see if you were alright."_

_"I'm fine. Now leave."_

_"Don't push me away, Grant. Please."_

_"It's for the best. I'm not myself right now. You don't want to be around me."_

_"That's for me to decide."_

_"This is my bunk and I decide who spends the night with me. Just leave already Skye. I'm not in the mood for company right now."_

_She just went silent as she laid next to him for a few minutes. Then she'd slowly and silently moved closer to him, cuddling up to his chest like she had every night for the past few weeks. He would normally have then wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her closer to him as they'd drift off to sleep in each other's arms. But that night he didn't. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want her near him when the nightmares set in. He didn't want to talk about them. He didn't want to let her in. So he'd pushed her further away and had hated himself for doing so the whole time._

_"I said leave, Skye. Just get out. I don't want you here right now!" He'd pushed her away from him and got out of the bed, pulling her with him towards the door as he opened it and pushed her outside, immediately noticing the tears starting to cascade down her cheeks. "It's too dangerous to be around me right now. I'm sorry, Skye."_

_Then he'd closed the door on her, truly despising himself more than he ever had for making Skye cry, making her hurt, making her heart break right in front of him and his own following._

{_**end flashback**_}

He cursed himself at the memory. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she would ever be able to find it in her heart to forgive him after he'd so cruelly pushed her away. He wasn't even sure if he even deserved it. If he even deserved Skye anymore...

"Hey." A voice broke him from his thoughts, making him look up as he saw Skye slide into the seat next to him, smiling softly. "I could get used to turndown service and little mints on my pillow."

She was playing it cool he noticed. He smiled as he took a sip from his whiskey glass. "Overnights aren't standard."

"We deserve a nice night. You especially. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not great" he sighed. "I'm sorry. For before. I'm not... I'm not that guy."

"You're a guy who saves lives. I think I can overlook a little Hulk rage every once in awhile."

"Does everything just roll off your back?"

"No. If it helped I'd rage all the time. But it doesn't."

Nodding he looked down at his near empty glass. "What I saw... it was about my brother."

"I figured. Like I said I'm here for you, Grant. My shoulder's free" she said, reaching out her hand and lightly placing it on his arm.

He looked down at her hand on his arm, the rage he still felt starting to subside at her loving touch. "I'm beat. Another time. Maybe." Downing the last of his drink he rose to his feet as he smiled at her.

Skye's face fell, her heart sinking. _He's still pushing me away_, she thought to herself. "Well, you know where I live."

He smiled and nodded again as he walked past her to leave the bar and head back to his room. But something stopped him. _His heart_. His heart was refusing to let him walk away from Skye anymore. She was only wanting to be there for him, comfort him, help him. Pushing her further away from him would only end their relationship as it had barely even begun. He didn't want that. He only wanted Skye. She was all he'd ever wanted. He refused to allow himself to be so stupid to lose her for good.

Turning back to her he said "Are you coming?"

Skye turned around to face him upon hearing his voice. He was smiling and his hand was outstretched towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest. _He does still want me!_

"You want me too?" she whispered out.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. I may not be ready to talk about my brother, but I don't want to be alone. I don't deserve you, Skye. But I know I still want you. And I need you."

Skye felt her heart break a little at hearing Grant say he didn't deserve her. "No, Grant. You're wrong. It's me who doesn't deserve you." Rising from her seat she closed the distance between them, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Let's just agree to disagree for now" he smiled, squeezing her hand back, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, before leading her out of the bar and up to his room.

* * *

Arriving outside his hotel room door Grant smiled at her lovingly, gripping her hand tightly in his, as he pulled her closer while unlocking his door with his keycard.

Skye smiled back, her heart fluttering like it always did whenever he smiled the smile she had come to love so much at her. She knew deep down that they would be just fine. That they would be able to work things out. That they would get through this. She believed this little mishap in the road would make them stronger as a couple.

Skye looked up as she sensed movement to the left of her, seeing Agent May heading towards her own room with a bottle of whiskey. Tapping Grant lightly on the shoulder to get his attention she nodded her head in May's direction.

Grant followed where Skye nodded and locked eyes with Agent May as she hovered outside her door, staring at them. Her expression was as blank and unreadable as it always was, though he could have sworn he saw a fleeting flash of disappointment in her eyes before it was gone as she entered her room and closed the door after her.

"I think we're busted" Skye said.

"Who cares? It's about time we came clean to the rest of the team. I want them to know we're together and happy. We'll talk about it tomorrow, yeah?" he said, entering his room and tugging her in after him as he closed the door.

"Okay. Sure thing!" she replied with a smile.

"Skye, I have to say this and get it all off my chest. I'm so sorry. For everything I've said and done to hurt you lately. It was never my intention and I've hated myself for doing so. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry for hurting you, for pushing you away and for ignoring you. I'm so sorry, Skye, I'm just so sorry." His voice broke a little at the end, though he tried to contain it the best he could, not wanting to break in front of her, not wanting to show his vulnerable side too much.

"You don't need to apologise, Grant. You weren't yourself. I knew that. We all knew that. I know you never meant to hurt me and I do forgive you. You forgave me when I hurt you, so it's only fair I forgive you now. It's all in the past now for both of us. We both need to move on and focus on what's right in front of us. Our future." Moving towards him she wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let him go and wanting him to know she was there for him no matter what and that she always would be.

Grant buried his face into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his own arms around her just as tightly. He never wanted to lose Skye and he'd do all that he could to make sure he never did.

"It's not going to be easy, you know? I'm still affected by the Berserker Staff and I will be for a long time yet. There's still going to be times when I won't be able to control my anger or my rage. They'll still be times when I hurt you without meaning too, when I'll hurt the rest of the team without meaning too. I don't want that to happen. But I can't pretend like it won't. I guess what I'm trying to do is apologise in advance and say sorry before it all happens" he sighed. He hated knowing that his rage could erupt at any given time. He wanted to protect Skye from it the best he could, but he knew he wouldn't always be able too, and he hated that feeling more than anything.

"I know. It's okay. You don't have to worry about that. I know you won't mean any of what might happen down the line. I won't take any of it to heart. And I'll always forgive you. I'm here for you whenever you need me and even when you refuse to accept that you need me I'm still going to be there for you. I promise you, Grant" she said, as she caressed the back of his neck with her fingers. She knew his rage would be an issue again in the long run but she would be prepared for it next time, at least she hoped she would be.

"I love you, Skye" he whispered against her shoulder, unable to keep his true feelings from her anymore, wanting her to know.

Skye's heart completely melted at hearing Grant say the three little words she'd been longing to hear him say to her for so long. "I love you too, Grant."

Pulling back to look at her he cupped her face in his hands, smiling down at her as he said "I'll always love you."

Smiling back up at him happily Skye replied "Me too. Forever."

They both leaned in to allow their lips to meet, bringing them together in a passionate kiss, as they soon headed over towards the bed to join together in a more intimate and passionate way. That night was the beginning of something new for the both of them that they were more than willing to accept, embrace and explore together..._and in love._

* * *

**A/N: If anyone thought I'd do a turn around and end that with anything to do with Ward/May, well you were highly mistaken, as I'm SkyeWard all the way ;D And I just want to say never fear my dears as that wasn't the last chapter, even though I could end it there, I'm not as there's more to come yet, if ya'll want of course so let me know! R&R :)**

**bellapaige88 - Thanks for the suggestion of writing the flashback scenes in italics as I hadn't thought about that yet I've seen it done before. I've since updated this and changed them to italics as it looks better so thank you! :)**


	7. Telling The Team

**Here's a nice fluffy chapter of SkyeWard making everything official between them :D I also decided to kinda make Agent May a little wary/jealous about their relationship (sue me! :P) but just this once and because I can. (Also because I hate May/Ward with a passion as it should be SkyeWard together!) Anyway, I'll start making things exciting in chapters after this if I can as I'd like to continue this story for a little while longer. So, enjoy! :D? xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Telling The Team**

"So what do we tell the team?" Skye asked Grant the next morning while they were getting dressed.

"What do you mean?" Grant replied as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"About me and you. You know spending the night together and all. Hell even the past four weeks worth of nights really!"

"I think the only ones who really suspect anything are FitzSimmons since they did play matchmaker. I know Agent May saw us together outside my room last night but I doubt she's going to say anything to anyone. She's not exactly the gossiping type."

"Yeah, I know that. But we said we'd talk about it and tell them about our relationship and everything. Or at least tell Agent Coulson."

"Man do girls really move quickly with the whole 'what are we and where are we heading' talk!"

Skye froze as Grant said that. _What the hell?! Did I hit a nerve?! Shit! _she thought. She really hoped she wasn't sounding too clingy. But last night had been amazing and one of the happiest of Skye's life with Grant admitting that he loved her. Not to mention he'd been like a wild animal at times during their lovemaking due to the effects of the Berserker Staff, a definite plus side that Skye could quite happily get used to when it came to their love life.

"Umm, kay then. Sorry. Didn't mean to push you into something you aren't ready for" she said quietly while avoiding his eyes. "I just thought after last night with the whole I love you's that we put out there that we-"

Skye found herself suddenly being silenced by Grant pulling her into his arms and crushing his mouth to hers. He kissed her so passionately she felt dizzy and lightheaded. If he hadn't of been holding on to her she'd have hit the floor in seconds.

"I was kidding, Skye. I was just teasing you to see your reaction" he whispered against her lips when they stopped kissing to let in air. "Of course we're going to tell the team we're together. You're my girlfriend and I'm more than happy for everyone to know that. We'll talk about it properly when back on the Bus though."

"Gah! You big jerk!" Skye said as she whacked him on the arm, to which he just laughed, smiling his ever gorgeous smile at her. "I thought you were pushing me away again!"

"Not gonna happen. I don't want to lose you and I definitely don't want to give anyone else the chance to claim you" he said, kissing her again, this time softly.

"Good. Because I refuse to lose you too. So be prepared for some occasional clinginess!" she smiled at him teasingly.

"A clingy girlfriend? You? Really? Here's me thinking you'd be more bossy than anything!" he smirked at Skye, which earned him another whack on the arm and a 'Hey!'

"I don't mind though. I'll be more or less the same when it comes to you, only more so in an overprotective way. You, Skye, are already starting to emotionally compromise me" he smiled as he pulled her closer for yet another kiss. Now that everything was official between them all he wanted to do was protect her more than ever. He was already planning on adding to her training so she could always protect herself when he wasn't around.

"Why I'm ever so sorry, Agent Ward!" she leaned in to whisper to him. "But I'm worth it. You'll see!" Giving him a quick kiss Skye then skipped out of the room, happily smiling.

Grant just chuckled to himself. _What have I let myself in for with this one?! Skye is going to be the undoing of me! _he smiled to himself as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

Skye and Grant soon arrived back on the Bus together, neither caring who saw them or how attentive they were acting towards each other. If any of the team had been watching them then it would have been obvious there was now potentially a lot more going on between them than just friendship.

Sneaking a quick kiss from Grant saw Skye then skip off into the lab to see what FitzSimmons were up to. Grant headed on up the spiral staircase towards the kitchenette to get himself something to eat.

"You should have arrived back separately. It draws less attention to the fact you spent the night together" he heard Agent May say from behind him just as he entered the kitchenette.

"Excuse me?" he replied as he turned to face her, unsure of what she wanted exactly.

"I know you spent the night with Skye. I saw you both, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember you were heading to your room just as I was heading to mine. What's it to you if I had Skye with me?"

"Nothing at all. I just think you should be careful that's all. When you choose to mix business with pleasure you should always make sure it's with the right person."

"And you don't think Skye is the right person?"

"I don't think she'll be able to separate the two from each other like you can. She'll expect more than just some fun and relieving of frustrations every now and then."

Grant quirked a brow at that. He saw now that Agent May didn't suspect he and Skye were secretly together, but more so that last night he'd been using her to work out his frustrations due to everything that had happened yesterday.

"You think last night I used Skye for casual sex and because I needed to release my frustrations out?"

"Didn't you?"

"No. I didn't. Skye is worth a lot more than that to me."

Now it was Agent May's turn to quirk a brow at Grant's response. "That's not what you said a few months ago after she betrayed the team with Miles. If I recall correctly you said you would never trust her again. And yet now here you are having sex with her?"

Grant frowned, totally confused at where Agent May was heading with this conversation. "Things change. She managed to earn my trust back and we became closer again in the process. I have no regrets."

"I think you're making a big mistake in trusting her so easily and letting her in again, just like I told you that night after her betrayal while we drank whiskey together. You looked to me for support that night."

_Is Agent May acting jealous right now? _Grant thought. "We only talked that night. Even though you did offer more..."

"I would have again if you hadn't of been with Skye last night. We were both affected with rage from the Berserker Staff. We could have helped each other. I could have handled your 'frustrations' quite well with my own" she replied, remaining as calm and as collected as ever.

"Trust me when I say that Skye handled everything quite well last night. And enjoyed it too." Grant couldn't help but grin a little as he said that.

"Fair enough, Agent Ward. But she might not always be able too. And just for when she can't you know where to find me." She turned on her heels to head back to the cockpit.

"That's not going to happen. You might think that it's all casual sex between me and Skye but it's not. We've been seeing each other for the past month, ever since I got back from the mission in South Ossetia with Fitz. I was never going to take anyone else to my room last night but Skye. Because she's my girlfriend. We plan on telling Agent Coulson later today and then it'll all be official and everyone will know me and Skye are dating" Grant informed her before she walked away. He couldn't believe how this conversation had gone. He would never have thought it even possible for Agent May to show what he believed were to be small signs of jealousy over his relationship with Skye.

"Like I said when it comes to Skye you're making a big mistake. You'll realise that when it's too late. You trust her too easily." And with that she left the kitchenette, heading for the cockpit.

_What the hell just happened?! Was Agent May really acting a little jealous of me being with Skye or am I just imagining things? Or maybe she just thinks Skye still shouldn't be trusted again. What the hell is going on?!_

Resting his hands on the counter Grant tried to process that whole conversation. He knew Agent May had some sort of interest in him ever since the night of Skye's betrayal of the team with Miles, as she'd been there to talk over shared glasses of whiskey as they'd discussed what had happened and what Skye had done. As the night had gotten later and later she'd retreated back to her bunk, telling him he could join her with another bottle of whiskey if he'd wanted too. He'd instantly known what she was really offering, and it hadn't just been whiskey. But he'd declined her offer and returned to his own bunk alone. And the whole night he'd spent it thinking of no one but Skye. Looking back on that night he now realised that all he'd ever wanted was Skye, and that's why he'd been so hurt over finding her with Miles, thus later prompting him to turn down Agent May's silent invitation to her bunk. He and Skye were now finally past everything and happily together. He would be damned if he was going to do anything to screw that all up and he hoped neither would Agent May.

"What did May want? Other than to warn you away from me" Grant heard Skye say from behind him, as she interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just offering advice" he said as he turned around to face her.

"I heard what she said before she left. That me and you are a big mistake and that you'll realise when it's too late, and how she thinks you're trusting me again too easily" frowned Skye. "I swear she actually scowled at me as she walked past me. What's her problem exactly?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. Don't worry about Agent May or what she thinks." Reaching out Grant pulled Skye towards him and into his arms as he wrapped them around her waist. "Me and you aren't any of her business. I don't believe you're a mistake and I never will. I trust you with my life as well as my heart and nothing will change that, Skye. So don't worry."

Skye smiled up at Grant happily upon hearing him say all of that. She couldn't bear the thought of Grant suddenly starting to doubt her after everything they'd been through together. She loved him and he loved her. Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him softly yet lovingly. It didn't take very long for that soft and loving kiss to turn into a more passionate kiss that found Skye being lifted up to sit atop the counter table, Grant stood in between her legs while both of their hands roamed all over each other, as they continued to kiss passionately.

"I would tell Agent Coulson about the two of you before you let him catch you making out with each other" came Jemma's voice, as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started pouring herself a glass of orange juice right next to them.

"Aye. He might not be too pleased to be the last to find out. Better tell him soon to be on the safe side" came Leo's voice, as he too started bustling around them searching the cabinets for snacks.

Grant just groaned in annoyance as he buried his face into the crook of Skye's neck, making no attempt to move away from her or remove his hands from her hips.

Skye just giggled sheepishly as she ran her fingers through Grant's hair. "We're telling AC soon. No worries guys."

"Great!" clapped Jemma. "Because then I do believe you owe me some much needed and long overdue details on everything Skye!" And with that she left the kitchenette with Leo to return to their lab.

"What did she mean by that?" came Grant's muffled voice from where he still had his face buried in the crook of Skye's neck.

"It means she wants girl talk where she can find out from me if you're any good in bed!" giggled Skye.

Grant instantly popped his head up at that to look at Skye, grinning as he did so. "Oh really now? And what will you tell her exactly?"

"That you're amazing and drive me wild!" Skye purred, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself. You're practically the undoing of me!" Grant growled in response, kissing Skye hungrily.

"Mmmm good to know" Skye smiled as she broke the kiss and pulled away from him a few minutes later when he started to get all frisky and handsy with her again. "But we have to tell Agent Coulson about us before he catches us like this or before someone else accidentally tells him."

"Or we could wait a few more hours, go back to my bunk, get out of our clothes, retreat under the covers and tell Coulson later" replied Grant, as he trailed light kisses up and down Skye's neck.

"Tempting. So very tempting." Grabbing a tuft of his hair in her hand Skye pulled his head up to look at her, their eyes locking. "But think of it this way. If we tell AC first then when we do go to your bunk afterwards we don't have to be discreet about it and can be as loud and as active as we want to be since we won't be keeping what happens between us a secret anymore."

"You're a tease, Skye! An absolute tease!" Grant laughed as he kissed her, as he then helped her down from the counter, taking her hand in his as he lead them both to Agent Coulson's office. It was time to make things truly official.

* * *

"What did you both come here to tell me again?" asked Agent Coulson after an awkward silence had settled between himself, Agent Ward and Skye. "Is it important? Are either of you ever going to speak?" He was starting to wonder what was wrong as they both looked equally nervous and he very rarely saw Agent Ward look nervous. And that was starting to make him nervous. "Has there been another rage incident, Agent Ward?"

"No, nothing like that, Sir. Me and Skye just wanted to inform you of a new development, that's all" replied Grant.

"We figured it was time we told you, AC" added Skye.

"What new development? Does this have something to do with the whole team or just the two of you?" Phil asked them, sensing where this was heading.

"Well, me and Grant, I mean Ward, umm, well we're, uh, like-"

"Me and Skye have a different relationship now other than that of Supervising Officer and Rookie" Grant interupted her stammering.

"But we're still S.O. and Rookie too. We're just closer lately. A lot closer" added Skye.

Reaching across to Skye and taking her hand in his own Grant then turned to face Agent Coulson. "Me and Skye are dating, Sir. We have been for a month. Ever since I returned from the mission in South Ossetia with Fitz. We should have told you sooner but we wanted it to just be the two of us that knew for awhile as we figured out what we were exactly and what we both wanted from the relationship before we told everyone."

Skye squeezed Grant's hand tightly, happy he'd been the one to break the news to Agent Coulson, as it just proved to her more and more he was really serious about their relationship and being with her.

"I see" replied Agent Coulson simply. Leaning back in his chair he clasped his hands together over his lap as he stared at them both. He'd expected their relationship to take this turn sooner or later. He'd suspected things had changed between them during the past month, especially as he'd stumbled across Skye sneaking into Agent Ward's bunk most nights. Then there were the times he'd gone looking for Agent Ward and could never find him in his own bunk, immediately then suspecting it to have been his turn to sneak into Skye's bunk for the night. There were also the times he couldn't help but notice how'd they both disappear into Skye's bunk during the day where he and the rest of the team had all heard nothing but constant giggling, whispering, moaning and the occasional "Skye! Try to be quieter!" coming from Grant and "Grant! Now you're the loud one!" coming from Skye. He knew exactly what had been going on between them and he'd kept quiet about it, allowing it to continue. He couldn't have stopped them as relationships within S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't forbidden as long as both remained professional in the field and didn't let their personal relationship get in the way of their work or emotionally compromise each other. He'd been secretly hoping this had been nothing more than a casual fling or that Ward had managed to scare Skye off with everything that had happened with his rage that now consumed him due to coming into contact with the Berserker Staff. But thinking on it now it seemed to have just strengthened their relationship and develop it further. It's not that he didn't want Ward and Skye to be happy with each other, he just didn't want any members of his team to become too emotionally attached to each other on a romantic level or allow it to cloud their judgement, especially when out in the field together.

"Sir, are you alright? You've gone pretty quiet" he heard Ward ask him a little nervously, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine. Sorry. I was just allowing my mind to wander for a moment" he replied.

"You're not going to make us stop seeing each other right, AC?" Skye asked him worriedly.

"No, I'm not. I can't as there isn't a rule that forbids your relationship" he answered.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that Grant did too, who'd obviously been thinking the same thing as her.

"Protocol, however, dictates that this new information must be added to both of your files for future reference."

"Wait. What? Why?" asked Skye, puzzled. "It has to be in my file that I'm in a relationship with Grant and in his that he's in a relationship with me?"

"That's right. Director Fury likes to know about these things. Mainly so if you ever jeopardize a mission, each other or your teammates' safety due to allowing yourself to become emotionally compromised by each other he can then reassign you different teams and away from each other. You'd still be allowed to continue with your relationship just at a greater distance" said Phil.

"Whoa! Fury's a tough cookie! And a total nosey one at that too!" quipped Skye.

Grant chuckled. "You've really no idea."

"Thank you both for coming clean about your relationship, though I should have been informed sooner, even if the rest of the team weren't. But if that was all then you can both go now while I start adding this development to both of your files" Phil informed them both.

"Yes, Sir" said Grant, rising to his feet.

"What do you do if we ever break up? Do you take the information out of our files as if it never even existed?" Skye asked.

"Planning our breakup already are you?" Grant teased.

"Now why would I be thinking of doing such a crazy thing like that, huh?" said Skye, as she kissed Grant, momentarily forgetting they were in Agent Coulson's office with Agent Coulson watching them.

Grant, however, didn't forget where they were or who they were with. He pulled back from Skye abruptly as soon as her lips met his own, making him feel slightly awkward that she'd kissed him front of Agent Coulson.

"To answer your question Skye then yes it's removed that you two are no longer dating. However, the reason for your breakup is added in it's place. So if you and Agent Ward ever do breakup I'd be careful regarding the reason why since it'll be added to your files" Phil said, ignoring their kiss.

"Gotcha! But we're not going to break up so we're good" smiled Skye as she dashed from the room.

"Do you love her?" Phil asked Grant.

Grant glanced back at Agent Coulson. "Yes, Sir, I do."

"Make sure it doesn't emotionally compromise you, Agent Ward. Love changes everything. You'll allow yourself to be more protective over Skye, you'll look out for her more in the field, you won't like her going on as many field missions as you'll fear for her safety a lot more and you'll put yourself and the rest of your teammates at risk trying to protect Skye and keep her safe more than them."

"I know, Sir. I'll be smart about all of this when we're working and in the field together. I'll remain as professional as I can regarding our relationship. I will admit I'll no doubt become more protective over Skye but I'll try to keep it on a professional level at the same time."

"See that you do, Agent Ward. And see that Skye understands everything as well."

"Yes, Sir." Nodding at Agent Coulson he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him as he met Skye in the corridor.

"Aww! That was kinda sweet what you two said!" grinned Skye, as she slid her arms around Grant's waist and tilted her head up towards him, her lips pouted outwards for a kiss.

"It may have been sweet but I hope you listened carefully and took on board everything that was said. I hope you understand, Skye" said Grant, as he leaned down and graced her pouting lips with a kiss.

Skye beamed when he kissed her as she'd half expected him to become more stern and serious with her, thus ignoring her plea for a kiss. "I did. I swear. And I understand it all. I'm not going to lie though. I'll admit right now I know I'll worry more whenever you leave me to go on a mission, wondering if you'll ever come back."

"And I'll worry when it comes to you too when you're out in the field with me. But regardless we'll both just have to try our best to always remain as professional as we can too. It's important. Otherwise missions will always go wrong and the rest of the team's safety placed in danger if all we can care and worry about is each other" he replied, as he suddenly picked Skye up bridal style and carried her off towards his bunk.

"I know, Grant. Really I understand. I got it. And knowing you if I ever forget or make a mistake you'll call me out on it instantly and remind me all over again" Skye said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up. "But all that aside for now what are you doing exactly?"

As he walked into his bunk Grant laid Skye down on his bed as he turned to lock his door so they wouldn't be disturbed. "We told Agent Coulson about us being together like we planned. Now it's time for us to be as loud and as active as we want to be, remember?" he said, as he turned back to face her, grinning a little devilishly while he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Skye curved her mouth into a very big smile as she glided her eyes over her boyfriend's tanned, toned and muscular chest. "I believe we can. So you better hurry up and join me in helping me get out of my clothes, Agent Ward!" she grinned, as she pulled off her own t-shirt and tossed it near his on the floor.

Grant merely grinned back as he dived at Skye, making her squeal with excitement at what was soon going to follow for the next few hours...


	8. Let's Train!

**I apologise for it being awhile since I last updated this. I will now surely try my absolute best to not take so long next time! I wanted to keep this chapter light hearted and fun with just SkyeWard moments and little bits of that adorable science duo we all love and know as FitzSimmons ^.^ Hoping ya'll like this chapter! :) And also to the guest reviewer that suggested some ideas to me I want to say thank you as I will surely take them on board for future chapter ideas with a certain one I was planning too anyway in due time ;) xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let's Train!**

"Gah! I hate alarm clocks! Damn noisy little buggers!" groaned Skye, as Grant's alarm clock went off in the morning at precisely 7AM, which was far too early to be going off in Skye's opinion. But that was Grant for you, always the early riser, which was something Skye was learning a lot of lately due to spending all of her time sleeping in his bunk with him.

"If they weren't loud then there would be no point to them as the noise is meant to wake you up" said Grant, as he leaned over Skye and switched the alarm off, the ringing stopping instantly.

"Meh. I never set mine. I wake up whenever my eyes decide to open" mumbled Skye, eyes closed once more as she cuddled back up against Grant's chest, preparing to go back to sleep.

"And that's why you're always late to training" said Grant, as he untangled himself from Skye and pushed himself out of her arms to scramble off the bed.

"Ughhh! Where are you going?!" grumbled Skye, as she was left alone in the bed, now with no Grant to cuddle against.

"We've got training. So you better get out of that bed, Rookie!" replied Grant, as he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Do I have too?!"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking my loving boyfriend will allow me another 10 minutes of shut eye."

"You thought wrong then."

"But I'm tired!"

"Not my problem."

"Actually it is. You were the one that kept me awake all night."

"You weren't exactly complaining, but more so encouraging."

"Didn't you give me more than enough exercise last night?!"

"No. Because sex isn't part of your training. That was just me being a boyfriend that can't keep his hands off his girlfriend who just so happens to strip herself from her clothes as soon as she enters my bunk at night before jumping into bed with me! No guy in his right mind would be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"Which you more than proved last night. Therefore you gave me a nice, long, hard workout throughout the night. So, thank you for that, and goodnight!" And with that Skye tugged at the covers and pulled them over her head as she burrowed further down the bed.

Grant rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Skye had always been then that was extremely lazy, especially when it came to training. But he was determined to get her to train more. Now that they were dating he cared about her a lot more on a personal level due to having fallen madly in love with her, which now only made him want to teach her how to defend and protect herself even more for when he couldn't do it for her. But in order to do so he was going to have to get tough with her. He knew he'd have to be less of a boyfriend to her during their training and go back to being more of an S.O. to her, otherwise she wouldn't listen to him properly. He had no intention of letting her get away with things just because they were now dating.

"You have to the count of 5 to get out of that bed Skye or I'm going to drag you out!" he said sternly, as he starting counting. "Five...

"Whatever, robot" came Skye's muffled reply from under the covers.

"Four...three...two...I mean it Skye."

_Silence._

"One." Grant walked over to the bed and promptly yanked the covers off of her, as he then proceeded to pull her out of the bed by her ankles.

"Hey! Let go of me!" said Skye, as she started trying to kick at him with her feet, but his grip was too strong. "Are you serious right now?!"

Yanking her down to the bottom of the bed he released his hold on her ankles as he then rested his hands firmly at either side of her hips, his face inches from hers. "We have training to get too. So get dressed and meet me in the gym in 10 minutes. You'll be doing push ups if your even so much as one second late."

"You're mean in the morning. Do ya know that?" said Skye, as she attacked his mouth with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so, as she then tried to tempt him back down on to the bed with her.

Grant kissed her back like he always did. Whenever she kissed him he always failed to not return the kiss. He just couldn't resist her and she knew it. It took all of the willpower he had that morning to break the kiss and step away from her, hearing her whimper in protest as he did and pout up at him with her doe like eyes. "Nice try. But that won't work this morning, babe. Now get dressed and I'll see you in 10 minutes." And with that he pulled open his bunk door, stepped outside, and closed it again after him as he set off towards the gym.

* * *

Skye finally appeared in the gym 15 minutes later.

"You're late." Grant folded his arms and frowned at her.

"Only by five minutes" shrugged Skye. "I grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen before I came here. I figured I'd need it to help boost my energy levels and all that."

"You're still late. And when your late you do push ups. So drop and give me 50" replied Grant sternly.

Skye just snorted. "Seriously? 10 push ups for each minute? How about I just give you 5?"

"It's always been 10 push ups per minute your late. Today is no different. So get to it."

"Ugh! I don't want too."

"Just do as you're told."

"You're bossy today."

"And you're stubborn."

"You're mean."

"You're lazy."

"You can't make me."

"That's what you think."

"I'd really like to see you try."

"Don't push me, Skye."

"You're not being a very nice boyfriend this morning."

"That's because we're on the clock therefore right now I'm your S.O. and you're my Rookie. Now is the time to be serious."

"We're one and the same! I'm a Rookie that's your girlfriend and you're a S.O. that's my boyfriend! There isn't a difference!"

"Yes there is. When we're on the clock we're to remain professional at all times. When we're off the clock we can do as we please. I've been letting you off with things far too easily lately. That's got to change. We need to be able to maintain our professional relationship as well."

"Fine. Whatever. How's about if you let me off with the 50 push ups this morning I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day?"

"Like I said I let you off with things far too easily lately, so the push ups aren't up for negotiation. The sooner you drop and give me 50 the sooner we can get on with the rest of your training today."

"Ugh! I swear to god you're in a stinker of a mood today!"

"That's because he needs to get laid. Badly by the sounds of it!" came Leo's voice from the lab, where he was casually leaning against the doors as he munched on an apple, happily watching the bickering back and forth between Ward and Skye amusedly.

"If he keeps going on the way that he currently is he's probably never going to get laid again!" piped up Jemma next to Leo, as she too munched on an apple as she watched them.

"Do you guys really have nothing better to do this morning that eavesdrop?" sighed Grant.

"Nope!" they chorused together.

"Jemma makes a good point you know" said Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Grant. "Keep being mean to me and I'll put a sex ban on you for a week!"

"Oooohhh!" whistled FitzSimmons at Skye's threat.

Grant just ignored them as he grabbed his water bottle and sat down on one of the work benches. "I guess that's just a price I'll have to pay to keep you well trained then. You wanna sleep in your own bunk tonight? Go ahead!" Lifting the bottle to his lips he soon took a sip as he kept his eyes firmly focused on Skye the whole time.

Skye furrowed her brows at him. "You know you can't keep your hands off of me, Ward. You'd just give in and make your way to my bunk eventually."

"When needed I have great willpower. After all I went a long time trying to keep my hands off of you before we got together. I could do it again if I had too" he smirked at her.

"I highly doubt that. Because back then you didn't know what it was like to be with me, you just imagined. Now you know what it's like so the temptation is harder to resist" she smirked back.

"Are you really prepared to take that risk though? Because alright then fine. Don't do the 50 push ups. But don't expect to sleep in my bunk tonight if you don't." Taking another sip of his water he kept his gaze firmly locked on Skye, a cool and calm expression on his face.

"I swear it's like watching an episode of a soap opera!" exclaimed Leo.

"Like sands through the hourglass, so, are the Days of Our Lives!" mimicked Jemma with a giggle, as Leo started to laugh with her.

"Will you two quit eavesdropping?! Haven't you got anything science-y you can be doing right about now?!" growled Grant.

"You guys are far more entertaining though!" replied Leo with a smirk.

"Fitz I swear to god I will shoot you with the Night Night Gun when you least expect it and I'll make sure it's in a place that really hurts!" said Grant sternly.

"You need to do a better job of keeping him satisfied Skye! He's far too bloody grouchy this morning!" muttered Leo, as he rolled his eyes and walked back into the lab.

"LEO! What the bloody hell?! Skye don't listen to him I'm sure you do a great job of, umm, you know..." Jemma trailed off embarrassed, as she ran back into the lab after Leo to scold him more for his comment.

"And then there were two" remarked Grant, as he turned his attention back towards Skye, who he now noticed had started doing her push ups. "Guess you'll be sleeping in my bunk tonight after all."

"I wouldn't count on it, Ward. I just can't be bothered to argue with you anymore because knowing you it'll just lead to 100 push ups instead of 50" said Skye, as she kept her gaze on the floor, while counting how many push ups she was doing in her head.

"You didn't take what Fitz said to heart did you? Because you know he was only joking, Skye. And you know fine well that I definitely don't agree with what he said. You don't need to improve on anything when it comes to our love life" said Grant, instantly detecting that Skye was upset, whom he knew fine well was at himself.

"Good to know. Now shut up so I can keep counting my number of push ups in my head!" said Skye as she sighed, continuing to count.

_This is going to be a long, long day spent training with an angry girlfriend. And I only have myself to blame for that... _Grant thought to himself, as he took a sip from his water bottle and watched Skye in silence until she was done.

* * *

Grant was pleasantly surprised to find that the day's training session with Skye went pretty smoothly with her actually listening to him. If she'd been upset by anything to start off with it'd had soon disappeared after she'd spent some time punching the hell out of the punching back while he held it steady for her. He had a funny feeling during her furious punching that she was picturing his own face that was keeping her so thoroughly focused, but as long as she managed to work it out of her system enough to listen to him then he wasn't going to complain.

Once done with the punching bag they took position on the mats, as he attempted to show her some basic disarming manoeuvres. Just like he had done many times in the past he got her to show him how to successfully disarm his gun from him. And just like Skye always did she'd crack a few witty jokes everytime she twisted around into his arms, her back to his chest, as she looked up at him cheekily while doing her best impersonation of a true, innocent southern gal. He'd merely sigh and roll his eyes as he attempted to get her to be serious again.

They soon moved on to sparring where Grant tried his best to get Skye to successfully manage to block some of his oncoming attacks. His goal was to try and teach her how to pinpoint exactly what her opponent's next move was going to be by watching his body language and trying to determine which direction he was going to take next, so she would always be prepared for the oncoming attack. He started off slowly as he purposefully allowed her to see what direction he was going to take and how he planned to attack. Then he changed tactics by not giving her any hints at all as to what he was about to do next, telling her she had to figure it out herself and attempt to block it by getting the better of him.

Skye believed she started off quite well. She managed to dodge and duck a lot of Grant's swings at her, as well as at one point successfully mastering how to tuck, dive and roll away, which she was happy to see Grant was actually pleased with. But when it came to trying to get the better of Grant that's where she failed. No matter how hard she tried to one up him she failed, mostly ending up being tripped and landing flat on her back on the mats, as Grant pinned her down. She could tell he was becoming frustrated with her, but he made no attempt to tell her, trying his best to remain calm and explain to her what she was doing wrong and what she should be trying to do instead. Each time she'd listen to him carefully and do her best to follow his instructions, but each time resulted in her landing flat on her back with Grant pinning her down. After awhile Skye started to become rather frustrated with herself for not managing once to pin Grant successfully to the ground, which was now if anything just resulting in her becoming rather bored with their training and sparring session. She was feeling the need to let her witty and sarcastic side out in an attempt to lighten the mood between them both, something which she knew would frustrate and anger Grant, but at that point she didn't care anymore as she was in need of a desperate break since they'd been training for a few hours now.

"You know, Agent Ward, if you wanted me on my back so badly all you had to do was ask nicely" winked Skye, as she landed flat on her back on the mats once again, with Grant on top of her and pinning her down. She couldn't resist the urge to lift her legs up and wrap them around his waist, pushing him further down on top of her, as she snaked her around arms his neck.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Grant glared down at her, resisting her attempts at seduction.

"I've been taking our training seriously all day and you know it. But now I'm just tired and frustrated. I think a break and a little bit of TLC is in order now, don't you?" she grinned at him, as she tugged him down towards her for a kiss.

Pulling away from her before her lips claimed his Grant unwrapped her legs from around his waist as he rose to his feet and stood up. "No, I don't. I think you need to keep on going until you successfully pin me to the ground at least once."

"You really are one cranky robot today" Skye said, rolling her eyes, as she remained lying on the floor.

"Get up" said Grant, ignoring her comment.

"Make me!"

"Seriously, Skye, get up."

"Again, Ward, make me."

"Get. Up. Now."

"Bite me!"

"Skye!"

"Yes?"

"Will you just get up already?!"

"Let me think about that for a second...NOPE!"

"You are so frustrating! I don't know how I manage to put up with you sometimes!"

"You manage because you love me."

Grant stared down at her lying on the floor as he folded his arms across his chest, sighing. "I can't argue with that one. You are pretty lovable."

"Aww did my grouchy S.O. just allow my caring boyfriend to come out for a second there?" Skye smirked up at him.

"Even robots can have a small malfunction every once in awhile" he smirked back.

"Trying to crack jokes I see. Nice one! I think I'm starting to have an effect on you, Agent Ward" beamed Skye.

"You're a bad influence is what you are" he grinned.

"You secretly love my influence over you and you know it!" she grinned back, as she lifted her arms out towards him. "If you want me to get up then you'll have to help me up."

"Lazy much?" he chuckled, as he uncrossed his arms and reached downwards towards her to take her hands in his and pull her to her feet. But what he found happening instead was Skye suddenly yanking him down on top of her, before she then promptly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and rolled him over on to his back as she straddled him.

"I think it's now safe to say I have successfully managed to get you flat on your back on the mats for today at least once!" Skye grinned triumphantly as well as seductively, as she grabbed his hands and pinned them up over his head.

"That doesn't count and you know it!" he said, failing to hide his own grin.

"Oh but I think it does! Because after all it was something you never saw coming and didn't anticipate next!" she said, as she leaned her face over his, brushing her nose lightly against his for the urge not to being too strong to resist.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. However, I'd very much like to think that you wouldn't be doing this to any future attackers. Straddling should be reserved for me and me only!" he winked at her, as he effortlessly pulled his hands out of her grasp and then slowly slipped his arms around her waist.

"Why I never! What type of a girl do you take me for, Sir?! I assure you I don't just go straddling every handsome fellow I meet!" she drawled in her southern accent.

Grant couldn't help but chuckle at that as he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm very happy to hear that, miss. Because I can be a very jealous fellow indeed!"

Skye snorted loudly at Grant's own attempt at a southern accent. "Well I guess I'd be a fool to unleash your jealous side now wouldn't I?"

"You'd be a fool who would be severely punished for it, that I assure you of, miss."

"And how would you punish me, Sir?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to show you somewhere a little more private."

"Oh no, I don't think so! I'm just an innocent southern gal! Surely you wouldn't take advantage of that?!"

"Of course not, miss. But I might be prone to trying to tempt you into being less innocent."

"And how exactly would you do that, kind Sir?"

Grant winked at her mischievously before he growled out "All with a smile and a sweet southern drawl!" He then leaned up and ferociously attacked her mouth with his own, squeezing her sweet little derriere in his hands as he flattened her against his chest, loving the little squeal and whimper that escaped her as he did.

"This time I swear it's like watching an episode of True Blood! Skye is totally trying to be Sookie while Grant is definitely acting like Bill!" exclaimed Leo, once again standing near the lab doors watching Skye and Grant amusedly with Jemma by his side.

"Somehow I doubt Ward is a True Blood fan, Leo" remarked Jemma.

"He doesn't have to be to be able to talk in a southern accent. More so importantly though I can't believe we actually just witnessed him talk in a southern accent!" said Leo, bewildered.

"Skye has a habit of bringing out sides of him neither one of us knew existed" said Jemma, continuing to watch Skye and Grant engage in what was now a passionate make out session on the mats.

"I thought when they were on the clock he was her S.O. before he was her boyfriend? Isn't that what he said during their little spat earlier? That make out session clearly states he's currently being a naughty S.O.!" said Leo.

"I think the moment she straddled him that all went flying out of the window. He's definitely off the clock now!" said Jemma.

"At least he'll be less grumpy soon, ya know, once he gets laid again."

"Leo!"

"What?! I was just pointing it out!"

"You are incorrigible!"

"I just hope they don't do it on the mats."

"I doubt they'd do that, Leo."

"Aha! Now that's where your wrong guys! About three nights ago Grant was a little on the angry side due to that whole Berserker rage thingamabob of his so he came to pound away at the punching bag. Since I'm stubborn and don't know when to back off and give people space I came to see if he was alright, and well, let's just say I ended up getting the pounding instead!" revealed Skye suddenly, who'd been listening to their conversation the whole time she'd been making out with Grant.

"SKYE! WHAT THE HELL?! THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG!" Grant grimaced as he yelled out, as he stared up at her. "AND THAT WAS SOMETHING PERSONAL JUST BETWEEN ME AND YOU!"

"Oh relax, baby! It's only FitzSimmons! They aren't gonna blab to anyone else! And they know what I meant by pounding!" giggled Skye, as she looked up at Leo and Jemma with a sly smile upon her face. "I totally meant we had steamy sex on the mats. I didn't mean he hit me or anything."

"Yep I got that reference" said Leo, now slightly flustered.

"Me too" nodded Jemma, also flustered. _That revelation serves us both right for eavesdropping..._

"It eased his frustrations due to his anger that's for sure" grinned Skye, as she flashed a wink at Grant.

"You're seriously starting to frustrate me right now, just so you know" said Grant, sighing at her exasperatedly.

"We better return to your bunk then where I can relieve you of that frustration and pronto!" she winked at him, before putting on her southern accent again as she continued "You'll be happy to know that on special occasions this southern gal can be a little on the wild side!"

Grant merely grinned at her as he too once again replied in a thick southern drawl "I think it's time your wild side was taught a lesson. By the time I'm done with you, miss, they'll be nothing innocent about you anymore, and that's a promise!"

Grant soon rolled Skye off of him and jumped to his feet, helping her up after him, before he then promptly dragged her away up the spiral staircase and straight to his bunk for an undisclosed amount of time.

"I think it's safe to say she'll be spending the night in his bunk tonight" commented Jemma.

"Oh thank god! Because on the rare occasion they spend the night in Skye's bunk, which is right next door to mine, I can hear their, well, you know" said Leo, embarrassedly.

"Shenanigans?" asked Jemma.

"That's one word for what I hear, sure" grimaced Leo.

Jemma could only giggle at that as she walked back into the lab, with Leo following closely behind her.


	9. Matchmaking SkyeWard

**Time for a chapter containing naughty ;) and scheming SkyeWard :D And overall fluffiness I guess you could say. I had fun writing this as I could actually picture all of these scenes and interactions in my head as I was writing so that just made it all the more fun for me to write ^.^ Here's hoping others can picture them unfolding too :) Enjoy! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Matchmaking SkyeWard**

After a particularly tiring training session Skye was now relaxing near the lab doors drinking from her water bottle as she tried her best to cool down. She was exhausted and could just go back to her bunk and collapse onto her bed, staying there for the remainder of the day. Grant was relentless in his training and sparring sessions these days. Most days he made her get up at the crack of dawn and no matter how hard she tried to beg him to give her a few extra minutes or seduce him back to bed he still wouldn't give up and would, if needed, drag her from the bed. Skye knew he was only increasing all of her training sessions because he cared about her and always wanted her to be able to protective herself when he wasn't around. She knew he wanted her to one day be the best agent that she could possibly be and make him proud. And she knew more than anything that he always wanted her to be able to protect herself and keep herself safe because he loved her and didn't want to lose her. Ever since they'd started dating he'd definitely become a lot more overprotective of her. It was exhausting and had caused quite a few arguments between them lately. Arguments which normally only ever took a couple of hours to resolve with either Skye or Grant being the first to give in and apologise because they hated fighting for too long and being away from each other. Today he'd been no different in making Skye feel tired and exhausted, but she'd tried her best not to complain too much and had since made a lot of progress, to which Grant had praised her for, making them both happy. And so now here she was relaxing near the lab doors, out of breath, covered in sweat and gulping the water from her water bottle as if it was the last drink she might ever have. She was watching her two best friends, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, potter around their lab and bicker amongst each other like they always did. They were that absorbed in bickering back and forth that they didn't even notice Skye was nearby watching them.

"You're either watching them argue with each other or you're secretly checking out Fitz" said Grant, as he walked up behind Skye and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her left shoulder. "So which is it? And if it's checking out Fitz I may just have to get rid of him."

"You seriously think I'm checking out Fitz?" said Skye, as she quirked an eyebrow at Grant over her shoulder, noting his playful smirk. "Very funny, Ward. I'm watching them argue back and forth like an old married couple."

"I had to check. I can be very jealous at times. You should remember that for the future" said Grant, as he wrapped his arms around Skye's waist even tighter and rested his head on her shoulder, as he too glanced over at FitzSimmons arguing.

"I'll remember that if you also remember I can be just as equally jealous too" replied Skye, as she leaned back contently into Grant's embrace. "But really you've nothing to worry about as this is Fitz we're talking about. He's like a little brother to me. Besides he's totally into Jemma. Anyone can see that!"

"I think they are more like best friends if anything. I don't think there's anything romantic going on between them."

"Not yet there isn't. But there will be soon!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's inevitable. They have more chemistry sizzling between them than they even realise. I think it's time somebody helped them figure it out!"

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Skye."

"We should match make for them! We should totally try to set them up!" beamed Skye, as she spun around in Grant's arms to face him.

"You wanna match make FitzSimmons?" asked Grant, as he quirked a brow at her.

"No! I want the two of us to match make them!"

"Why would I want to match make them?"

"Don't you want your friends to be happy?!"

"Of course I do. But like I said I don't see anything between them other than friendship."

"You obviously don't watch them like I do! They are always together, even when they aren't working together. They finish each other's sentences constantly and they argue like they've been married for years! They hate being apart for longer than a few minutes and they are constantly sneaking back and forth into each other's bunks to watch Disney movies, which could actually just be a ploy and they are already secretly together!"

"You obviously have a lot of free time on your hands if you've been watching them that much to notice all of that."

"I'm a keen observer!"

"I wish you'd apply your keen observing skills more into your combat training as then you might be able to anticipate my next move a lot better!"

Skye just rolled her eyes at that last comment. "Training is over for the day. You no longer get to talk about it. We're gonna match make FitzSimmons instead!" Taking Grant's hand in her own she quickly led him away from the lab and up the spiral staircase.

"Where are we going?" Grant asked her.

"We're going to your bunk!" replied Skye.

"Now you're talking!" grinned Grant.

"You can wipe that grin off your face because we aren't in here for the reason you're currently thinking about!" said Skye, as she closed the door to his bunk after they'd both entered.

"Oh really now?" smirked Grant, as he pulled Skye into his arms and dipped his head to kiss her.

Skye was caught momentarily off guard by Grant leaning down and kissing her. She completely forgot what she was about to say next the moment Grant's lips made contact with her own, as all she could then think about was kissing him back. She only managed to regain control of her senses again when she found herself fall backwards on to the bed with Grant tumbling down on top of her. "Hey! You're distracting me from what I was going to say!"

"I'd rather we make love first and then talk later" said Grant, as he roamed his hands underneath her tank top and kissed her again.

"Yet whenever I say I think we should make love first and then train later it never seems to work!" muttered Skye against Grant's lips.

"Because training is important" replied Grant, as he moved to trail soft kisses up and down her collarbone.

"There's a lot I could show you in bed that I can't show you on the mats you know" grinned Skye naughtily.

"Then how about you show me now, huh?" Grant grinned back, as he attempted to lift her tank top over her head.

"Nope! You're gonna have to wait like a good boy!" replied Skye, as she smacked Grant's hands away and pulled her tank top back down. "Agree to help me match make FitzSimmons and then I'll show you something really naughty!"

"Do I have too? Matchmaking is not something I do, or have ever done. I'd be really bad at it. Why can't you just do this yourself?" moaned Grant, as he continued to roam his hands under Skye's tank top.

"Because it's something we can do together as a couple that's why!" said Skye, as she crossed her arms over her breasts so Grant couldn't gain access to them.

"If you want to do something together as a couple I've a few other more fun things in mind" said Grant, as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I'll bet you do. But you're not going to get what you want until I get something I want in return!"

"You're just punishing me for making you train so much lately."

"Maybe I am. But regardless I want my two best friends to be as happy together as me and you are!"

"How would we even do it?"

"I get Jemma alone for a chat about Leo while you make sure he overhears the conversation. Then later you get Leo alone to talk about what he overheard and his feelings for Jemma while I make sure she overhears his conversation!"

"You do realise that could backfire on you and you could ruin their friendship? I mean what if one likes the other more? It could ruin everything and change how they act around each other."

"Well it's a risk that they took with me and you, so..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did they never tell you why they cornered you that day a few months back in the lounge and got you to talk about your hidden feelings for me? They had me supposedly meet them but what I heard instead was you talking about how much you liked me secretly and I listened."

"I suspected that actually. Because before that they had me meet them down in the lab to discuss the extra ounce on the Night Night Gun but I overheard them talking to you about how you secretly had feelings for me" Grant chuckled, shaking his head at the memory of how sneaky his friends had been in trying to set him up with Skye.

"See?! They totally tried to match make me and you! And it worked didn't it as we got together in the end!" smiled Skye, as she leaned up towards Grant and kissed him.

"What brought me and you together was me nearly dying on that mission to South Ossetia, not FitzSimmons. They just made us both aware of our feelings for each other. But until after that mission we didn't act on them" said Grant, as he happily kissed Skye back.

"True. But if FitzSimmons hadn't of made us aware of how we felt about each other then we might never have talked about how we felt when you got back from the mission. But anyway that's not the point! We're together now and very happily, right?" asked Skye.

"Of course we're happy, Skye. You know that I love you" smiled Grant, as he leaned down towards her and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" smiled Skye, as she allowed herself to become lost in the kiss for a few minutes, before pulling away and breaking it. "So now we repay the favour. Please?!"

"What's in it for me if I help you?" asked Grant.

"What do you want?" answered Skye with another question.

"I want you completely naked, writhing underneath me, begging me for mercy as I tease you relentlessly until you can't take it anymore" grinned Grant devilishly, as he hovered over Skye, his lips mere inches from her own.

"That can be arranged. I can so do that!" panted Skye at the mere thought, her heartbeat quickening.

"Then you've got yourself a deal. I'll help you match make them together. But until then..." smiled Grant, as he nipped at the baseline of Skye's throat with his teeth.

"Mhmmm as good as that feels right now you can help me match make first!" said Skye, as she pushed Grant off of her and jumped up from the bed.

"How is that fair?!" groaned Grant, as he punched his pillow in frustration.

"Now you know exactly how I feel when you deny me what I really want in the morning instead of going to training!" gloated Skye, as she crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at him triumphantly.

"The only reason you try to tempt me into having sex with you in the morning is because you don't want to go to training. And the main reason I deny you is because I know that if I gave in then afterwards when I still tried to drag you out of the bed to start training you'd be even angrier with me and I'd pay a far worse price!" said Grant, as he got off the bed to stand in front of Skye, his own arms now folded across his chest indignantly.

"Okay. I'll give you that one. Still, every once in awhile you could give in and call it a pre-training workout..." winked Skye "...and I'd forgive you for dragging me to training right after if you only gave in every now and then."

"I'll keep that in mind" chuckled Grant. "If you're really lucky maybe I'll start tomorrow morning..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep" said Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"That's not my style and you know it" said Grant, pushing her backwards against the door as he kissed her back.

"So are you still going to help me get FitzSimmons together?" asked Skye in between passionate kisses.

"Mhm. Right after we have some fun against this door!" replied Grant, as he lifted Skye up into his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist tightly.

"I'm finding it really hard to resist you. You drive me completely crazy!" groaned Skye, as she dug her fingers into Grant's back while he trailed kisses along her neck.

"I could say the same about you. So how about neither of us bother trying and see if these bunk doors are made of the really sturdy stuff, huh?" grinned Grant, as he started slipping Skye out of her jeans.

"I have no decent counter argument for that suggestion" replied Skye, as she attacked Grant's mouth with her own and completely surrendered to him.

* * *

"Come on Jemma! Just answer the question already!" coaxed Skye. She was currently in the lounge on one of the sofa's with Jemma, having finally managed to get her away from the lab for a girly chat. After an intense sex session against Grant's bunk door, to which she'd only hoped none of their fellow teammates had heard, they'd finally left his bunk to put Skye's matchmaking plan into action. While Skye got Jemma away from the lab Grant was to corner Leo for a chat and then find a way to get him to follow him upstairs, where Skye and Jemma would be talking and make sure he overheard their conversation.

"I...umm...why do you want to know so badly?" asked Jemma nervously. She wasn't used to such personal questions about her and Leo's relationship as no one ever really bothered to ask them up until now.

"Because I'm your friend and I want to have a girly chat with you. That generally involves which guys we're both into!" replied Skye with a smile.

"Oh, right, of course!" laughed Jemma. "Oh, why not then! So, which guys are you into lately then, Skye?" asked Jemma, before realisation hit her as to what she'd just asked. "I'm sorry. I already know the answer to that. You're into Grant of course! How could you not be into your own boyfriend?! Oh, boy I'm terrible at talks like these!"

Skye couldn't help but giggle at how nervous Jemma could easily become when she wasn't within her comfort zone. "Well, if I'm completely honest with you I do have a secret crush on Iron Man! I mean what girl wouldn't love Tony Stark, right?! And don't even get me started on Thor! He's so dreamy!" squealed Skye at the thought of her two favourite Avengers. She was doing her best to get Jemma to feel at ease with how the conversation was going and so that she didn't suspect she had ulterior motives, not to mention she really did have a crush on both Iron Man and Thor. That and she knew Grant would be listening, or at least should be nearby listening in with Leo by now, and she figured hearing about her secret crushes might make him a little jealous.

"If I was to pick an Avenger I'd go with Captain America. There's just something about a man in uniform!" sighed Jemma at the thought, as she then quickly blushed at her admission.

"You'd probably have to fight A.C. for Captain America before you even got near him" commented Skye.

"You think Agent Coulson is gay?!" asked Jemma curiously.

"What?! Oh my god no! That's not what I meant!" face palmed Skye, thankful Agent Coulson was nowhere near to hear this conversation. "I just meant he's like very protective over Cap."

"I agree. I don't think he's gay either. If anything I think he's into Agent May" said Jemma, as she twirled a lock of her hair around in her fingers absentmindedly.

"You do?!" asked Skye, quickly perking her head up at that. _Maybe once done matchmaking FitzSimmons I've another couple to get together... _"Now I think on it I think you're right. There definitely seems to be some chemistry between them and some unresolved tension! But anyway back to the original topic at hand. You and Fitz. What's the deal there?"

"There's nothing to tell. Me and Leo are just friends."

"I know that's what you are right now. But what about the future? Have you ever thought about what it might be like to be with him one day?"

"Umm...I don't think that he likes me that way."

"You're not serious right?! I've seen the way he looks at you! Sometimes he can't take his eyes off of you!"

"Really? I can't say I've noticed that myself."

"Trust me when I say I'm a keen observer of these things. He totally digs you."

"Oh!" was all Jemma could reply, as she blushed deeply at the thought of Leo being into her.

"But the real question here is do you dig him too?" asked Skye with a big grin on her face.

"Well you see the thing is...umm...I don't...I might possibly sort of...yes" admitted Jemma, as she then quickly buried her face into her hands.

"I knew it! Oh my god I so totally called it!" squealed Skye, as she bounced up and down in her seat out of excitement. "You want to be with Leo! Oh my god Jemma you need to tell him that!"

"But telling him something like that could ruin our friendship! Me and Leo have been best friends ever since we met at the Academy and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that! I don't know, Skye. It might make everything awkward between us both" sighed Jemma.

"I don't believe that it would. You guys are so perfect for each other and it's high time you both saw that. You like Fitz and I believe he likes you too. Now you just gotta act on finding out for sure."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"You could try flirting with him for one."

"I think we established a few months ago that I am not good at flirting successfully when I told Agent Sitwell that he had a very lovely head before I then tasered him with the Night Night gun!"

Skye couldn't help but snort at that memory. "Oh man I almost forgot about that little catastrophe back at The Hub! That was too funny! Good times, good times!"

"I still can't look poor Agent Sitwell in the eye whenever we return to The Hub!"

"He'll get over it in due time I'm sure. He should be flattered anyway. I'll bet you were the first girl to ever comment on how lovely his head was!"

"Very funny, Skye!" scowled Jemma, though even she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the memory returning to her yet again.

"So flirting isn't one of your strong points. We'll work on what is. I'll help you if you want me too. We'll get you and Fitz together before you know it!" smiled Skye.

"Why do I get the feeling your planning some bad girl shenanigans?" asked Jemma suspiciously.

_If only you knew of the one already currently in action dearest Jemma... _"Because this is me you're talking too. I'm always planning something that I shouldn't be!" answered Skye with a mischievous smirk.

"And that's what scares me!" replied Jemma apprehensively.

"You need to learn to trust me more Jemma!" beamed Skye, as she then jumped up from her seat and skipped out of the room, quickly heading back towards Grant's bunk, leaving a dumbfounded Jemma sitting by herself.

"Told you she was into you, Fitz" grinned Grant from where he was hiding in a corner near the lounge with Fitz beside him. "I'll find you later buddy. I'm gonna go and show that girl of mine I'm better than Iron Man and Thor put together!" growled Grant, as he left to follow Skye towards his bunk, leaving a shocked Fitz alone in the corner to ponder what he'd overheard.

* * *

Later that day Leo did indeed once again find himself in the presence of Grant's company, as he moved around the lab fixing up one of the Dwarves who'd recently malfunctioned. He had no idea where Jemma was and he could've really used her help in assisting him.

"So what's that one called then?" asked Grant, as he leaned against the lab table watching Leo work. He was trying his best to start up small talk before he asked the questions he'd really come there to ask. He knew Skye should now no doubt be hiding somewhere with Simmons as they both listened in on his conversation with Fitz.

"This one is Sleepy. He malfunctions often. It's why me and Jemma don't use him as much as his brothers" replied Leo, just as Sleepy let out a spark from where he'd been poking him with a screwdriver.

"I see that now" nodded Grant, as he continued to watch Leo's attempts to fix Sleepy, who simply kept on letting out spark after spark. "It doesn't seem like he wants to be fixed."

"Well he's going to be fixed! His brothers miss him!" exclaimed Leo frustratedly. "He's the most stubborn and lazy of all the bots!"

"Hence why his name of Sleepy is so very fitting" remarked Grant. "Kinda reminds me of Skye if I'm honest. Sleepy and Skye could be best friends when it comes to being lazy!"

Leo couldn't help but let out what could only be described as a combination of a snort and a chuckle combined. "I wouldn't let Skye hear you say that, mate!"

"I'm not scared of Skye. I know how to get on her good side easily" grinned Grant, knowing all too well that Skye should be listening by now.

"Mhm" muttered Leo in response, his attention now fixed firmly back on fixing the stubborn Sleepy.

"So, Fitz, how about we talk about you and Simmons? I'm curious to know if you're into her or anything" said Grant, deciding there was no point in beating around the bush anymore, and also because small talk just wasn't his style. He sucked at it and he knew it.

"Wha?!" spluttered Leo, almost dropping Sleepy on the ground but catching him just in time. Looking up at Grant he furrowed his brows at him. "Wha...uh...what?"

"You alright there, Fitz?"

"I'm fine, Ward. You just took me by surprise that's all. You don't normally ask such personal questions."

"You're right, I don't. But I'm curious to know what you think. Do you like her or not?"

"Jemma and I, uh, I think we work better together as friends."

"That's not what I asked you. I asked you if you liked her too."

"I don't think it's wise to mix business with pleasure. It can potentially create all sorts of problems."

"Again that's not what I asked you. And people mix business with pleasure all the time! I mean take me for an example of that. I'm Skye's supervising officer who's definitely getting pleasure on the side afterwards."

"Aaaaahh...uhhh...I don't think I need to hear about your...umm with Skye...so yeah" stammered Leo uncomfortably.

"Relax Fitz. I'm not about to tell you anything personal about me and Skye. What I meant was I decided to enter into a personal relationship with someone that I work with very closely on a constant basis, knowing that it might one day create problems professional, personal or otherwise. But I was willing to take that risk because I cared about Skye. And also because I loved her. I didn't want to ever fear losing her again to someone else. And I don't regret my decision to start a personal relationship with Skye alongside our professional one. I finally got my girl and I'm going to keep her. So now it's time for you to get your girl, Fitz! And don't try to deny that you don't have feelings for Simmons too because I can see the way your face lights up whenever you talk about her!" said Grant, failing to hide his smile.

"You know something since getting together with Skye you've become like a whole different person. You're all...ah what's the word I'm looking for? Romantic? Sappy? Cheesy?" smirked Leo. "Or is it whipped?"

"I am not whipped!" scowled Grant, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at Fitz. "That is the one thing I am not! I will never be whipped! I'll admit to being more romantic but I mainly only act like that around Skye. Sappy and cheesy? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Whatever you say, Ward!" smirked Leo, as he did a whipping motion towards Grant with sound effects.

"You are seconds away from finding yourself on the floor unconscious with not one but seven malfunctioning dwarves or bots or whatever you call them around you!" huffed Grant.

"Okaaaay" said Leo nervously, as he made sure he was standing as far away from Grant as possible, taking Sleepy with him. "I see Skye hasn't been helping you to embrace sarcasm and to tell when people are joking!"

Grant just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just move on. Be honest, Fitz. Do you like Simmons or not?"

Leo sighed. "Honestly? Maybe."

"Maybe? That's all you've got is maybe?! You either do or you don't, Fitz! Just man up and tell me already!"

"Does anyone ever tell you that you're bossy?! Because you are!"

"Skye tells me all the time. I don't listen to her either. You're dodging the question, Fitz."

"I'm scared to answer it!"

"Why?!"

"Because if I admit how I really feel to someone then that makes it all the more real!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone! You can trust me."

"You promise you won't even tell Skye? Because she will surely tell Jemma!"

"I promise I won't tell Skye. You don't have to worry about that." _Technically that's not a promise I'll be breaking because Skye should be eavesdropping with Jemma right now which can't be helped so..._

"Alright then" sighed Leo defeatedly. "I like Jemma. I like her a lot. I have for a long time. I just don't know how to tell her. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I knew you liked her too" grinned Grant. "I don't think you guys could ruin your friendship. You know each other better than anyone else. You guys would be pretty good together."

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What do you suggest that I do about it?"

"You need to man up and tell Jemma how you really feel about her, Leo."

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me Leo or called Jemma by her first name too. I'm so used to you referring to me as Fitz."

"Just like I'm used to you calling me Ward instead of Grant. I don't think any of us actually use our first names when we talk to each other. It's always Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson and May" chuckled Grant.

"Force of habit from working together so much" chuckled Leo also. "Though me and Jemma always use our first names in private. And then obviously there's Skye who only has a first name..." Leo trailed off.

"Right, yeah, she does" nodded Grant, as his thoughts then travelled to Skye. "She's working on finding out more about her past and I'm trying to help her when I can."

"I'm sure you'll both get to the bottom of it sooner or later."

"Here's hoping. In the meantime you need to tell Jemma how you feel, alright?"

"I'll try. I'll think about how to do it and I'll really try."

"Good. I'm counting on you, Fitz. Because the only other logical solution to all of this would be to lock you both in a utility closet until you talked about your hidden feelings for each other. And don't think I wouldn't do that. My girlfriend is Skye after all and her little tricks and stunts can rub off on me at times!" smirked Grant a little mischievously, as he turned and left the lab to head back to his bunk, leaving Fitz to merely stare after him slightly gobsmacked and a little nervous.

"See Jemma?! I told you Leo secretly liked you too! You gotta have a little more faith!" beamed Skye happily from the corner she and Jemma had been hiding in near the lab. Grinning at her friend Skye then quickly and quietly snuck away so Leo didn't see her as she followed Grant back towards his bunk.

* * *

"So did you think that little plan of yours worked or not?" Grant asked Skye as she entered his bunk and closed the door after her.

"I think it did. I think we're pretty good at matchmaking!" Skye smiled up at Grant proudly.

"Don't make a habit of getting me involved. I was so far out of my comfort zone during that conversation with Fitz!" chuckled Grant, as he cupped Skye's smiling face in his hands and placed his lips upon hers.

Skye smiled even more when Grant kissed her. She couldn't help it. She just loved his kisses. Reaching up she soon wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss, smiling even more when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "Our work is now done. The rest is entirely up to them."

"Good. Because now I do believe you owe me your promise of having your naked body underneath mine as you beg me for mercy!" said Grant huskily.

"You're insatiable Grant Ward! How many times have you had me today?!" giggled Skye, as she pushed him backwards onto his bed and straddled him tightly.

"I've no idea. But I know I'm not done with you yet!" winked Grant, as he kissed Skye hard and passionately, before then promptly manoeuvring her so she was lying on her back underneath him.

"I suddenly find myself back to my earlier statement of I have no decent counter argument for that" moaned Skye, becoming completely lost in the feather light kisses Grant was now trailing down her stomach as he got lower and lower.

"I plan on keeping you in my bunk with me for the rest of the day and all night too. So just lie back and enjoy what is to come because I've many a merciful thing planned for you tonight, babe!" grinned Grant quite devilishly, as he leaned up and kissed Skye once more, as teasingly as he could, grinning even wider at the mere whimper she allowed to escape her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either Skye and Grant at that time was that Leo and Jemma had since retreated back to their own bunks to go over what they had both overheard the other admitting that day. They both liked each other. They both wanted to be with each other. But they were both too shy to do anything about it. And neither of them currently knew that the other had secretly overheard their secret confessions. But regardless of everything they both couldn't stop themselves from smiling happily and sighing contently at the thought that they both held secret feelings for each other. _We like each other!_


End file.
